Hentai Luvin
by Madoka Makkura
Summary: [AU]Sango never had a boyfriend, but when a handsome lech saves her and won't leave her alone how can she resist a head on collision with love? San Miro [AN Removed! Ch. 11 Up!]
1. Chapter 1: A Clumsy Friend and a Pervert

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co…actually…since this is more bout Sango/Miroku…I don't own San/Mir and co…

*--*--*

**Chapter 1: A Clumsy Friend and the Perverted Guy**

"You'll catch cold!"

"I gotta meet her, TONIGHT!" 

"Be careful, Sango." 

"I will, father!"

Fuatari Sango ran down street toward the park. The center of Tokyo was the busiest in town and of course her best friend picked _there _to meet. Her turned a corner and jumped off the curb, ready to sprint as fast as she could to beat the light.

Making to the other side she panted and looked around. Her friend was walking elegantly on a bench right next to the entrance of the park. She had a sun umbrella on and her small feet were covered in ballet shoes, laced up her calves. She wore a white lacy dress that was very puffy toward the bottom. Her black hair was in curls, which was a big change from the usual glossy straight black hair her friend naturally had.

She bounded her foot up and down. Her best friend never looked so…pretty.

"Kagome-chan? Why are you dressed like that?" Sango asked as she sat next to her friend.

Higurashi Kagome turned, her lips painted with red and her cheeks applied with light pink blush. She smiled, her glossy lips forming a perfect smile.

Sango blushed. She was always jealous of her best friends looks. Getting the hottest guy in school and having the second hottest guy still chasing after her after her many refusals. She was nicknamed "The Beauty of Tokogan" which was true to the extent of her appearance. She was anything from beautiful on the inside.

"I have a recital." Was all she said. "C-Can you come?"

Sango stared at her friends side profile. She seemed kind of hesitant to ask. "What's the matter?"

"We're senior's, right?" she asked softly, a real blush covering her cheeks.

"Yeah…" Sango stared skeptically at her friend.

"D-Do you….think….h-he'll ask me?" she asked even quieter now. Her face was now sophisticatly red by then.

"I-Inuyasha? Ask…" Sango looked down, her own cheeks blushed. "He's too….crass…"

"He'll ask me before graduation…right?" Kagome asked hopefully. She turned towaqrd her best friend, dropping her parisole and grabbing her friends hands. "I'm sorry you're not as pretty as me" Twitch. "Or popular." Another twitch. "Or sophisticated." Major twitching. "Or elegant." Twitch-twitch-twitch. "Or feminine as I am but…"

"You're not as graceful as me." Sango interrupted. "Klutz."

"That's me…"

"Then how'd you become a ballerina if you can't even walk to school without tripping over your own two feet?" Sango asked as hse glared at her friend hotly.

"Well…" Kagome retrieved her umbrella again and pulled her friend to her feet. "My father is rich, my mother taught me ballet grace, and my brother is athletic." 

"What's your brother have to do with it?"

"I've played soccer with him."

Kagome and Sango walked through the park, the trees covering them. Kagome closed her umbrella. She stared up at the sky, glossy curls framing her face. "I hope you asks me."

"Don't' worry…" Sango stared at the ground, her friends beauty making her feel depressed. "He will…"

"Sango-chan…" Kagome drapped her arm around her best friends shoudelrs, leaning her head on the taller girl's shoulder. "You'll find Mr. Right. Someday. I'll help you, I promise."

"I won't even let you try." Sango mumbled.

"And why not?" Kagome said, pullign away and looking offended. 

"Because." Sango skipped ahead. "You'll find me a snob in your snobbish little town filled with snobs." She smiled at her fuming friend.

And Higurashi Kagome showed her true colors.

"Fuatari Sango! I will…!" she lifted her umbrella and ran forward. "Kill—AHH!" she tripped and fell to the ground. "Ouchy!!"

Sango chuckled as she came up next to her friend. "Did you get dirty, Kagome dear?" she asked mockingly.

"I better not have." Kagome growled as she stuck out a hand, waving it. "Well, ain't'cha gonna help me up?!"

"Not with that tone!" Sango walked away at a leisurely pace, her friends threats drowned out by now as she looked around at all the couples. The only time she had been asked out was by mistake when the blind jerk Saira Kochiki gave her a love letter and asked her. Mai Kai, the girl her _actually_ wanted to ask out, put his glasses on for him after which he studied poor Sango and said: "Eww! I asked a boy?!" While Kagome proceeded in throwing her finger paint over his head, yelling: "You jerky jerk head!", and Inuyasha and his brother writing bad words up and down on his back and face. The teacher had put the three of them in time-out for that.

Sango stopped as she kicked a stone, staring off into space and standing in the middle of the road. 

"Sango-chan! Watch out!" she heard Kagome's distant scream and the pounding of her shoes. The cruse as she slipped and the gasp as pounding hooves came nearer.

Sango turned slowly, horror drawn on her face. The horse 'n buggy was coming full speed toward her, slowing not the slightest bit and pounding nearer.

"S-Sango-chan!!" 

Sango closed her eyes, ready for the impact, but it didn't come.

She felt her self floating for a second before meeting gravel. A heavy body was crushed to her back, pushing her head downward.

After the pounding of the hooves passed she lifted her head as the hand pressed to her head loosened its hold on her slightly.

She turned; ready to say "Thank you".

"Th-…" she stopped and turned beat red. "And what in gods name are you doing?!" she yelled as she slapped her rescuer.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright." Said the man. He wore a leather coat, baggy blue jeans and a white t-shirt. His hair was in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck and his bluish eyes glittered as he held the cheek she had slapped fondly.

"Sango-chan! Did you see that?!" Kagome came over happily, not a spec on her dress. Her knees were skinned, though, and were bleeding only a bit. She was brushing off her said knees but smiling brightly. "Quite a man he is." She winked.

"Do you think so?" the man was in front of her in a second, holding her free hand happily, his eyes shut happily. "Then…fair lady, you bear me a child?" 

"Bear you a what?!" Kagome's eye twitched.

Sango's elbow connected with his head. "Heaven forbid I have "fun" with you, good sir! I'm happily married!" Kagome yelled, kicking his head gingerly. She wiped off her shoe mockingly and went back to brushing off her knees, which were now turning the usual slight pale color of her skin, the dirt off completely.

Sango pulled his head up by the hair. "And what's your business, hentai-san?" she asked angrily.

"I saw the horse coming toward your defenseless form and just _had _to protect such a lovely woman as you from such a painful and morbid death."

"Ri-i-ght." Sango said skeptically.

Kagome knelt next to him. "Why would you ask a high class woman such as I to bear your child?" Kagome can be full of herself. For heavens sake, she lives in a Shinto shrine! But nonetheless she is loaded. A gun in ever armoire in the house and each woman knows how to fire it. A vault filled to the brim with jewels and cash, and an arsenal filled with bombs, fireworks, guns, canons, and other warlike weapons, an armoire filled with hundreds and thousands of outfits to choose from, and an average sized house on the grounds of an average sized shrine. All the above was hidden underneath this average looking estate.

"As asked you because of your beauty, lady." He said politely.

"Thanks." Kagome said flatly. 

"You're welcome!" he beamed.

Sango smacked him and the two woman glared down at him, the unconious pervert who they had no idea would become a very very _BIG_ part of their lives.

*--*--*--*

How do you like it? I made Kagome rich, with a father, and a happy life…but this story isn't about her and her life….it's about unpopular (last name), unwealthy, non-boyfriend-ified Fuatari Sango-chan.

So I hope you enjoyed it. I just want people to tell me, do you want Kagome to be

A) Delicate and polite, and crazy and clumsy (when around her friends)

B) Solemn and kind, and normal and sweet

Please tell me which one!!

Next chapter:

**Chapter 2: Meeting HIM Again and the "Proposal"**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting HIM and the Proposal

Disclaimer: I don't own Sango-chan and Miroku-sama and co…

A minimum of 3 reviews per chapter and I will update!! So remember!

*--*--*

**Chapter 2: Meeting HIM Again and the "Proposal"**

"ACHOO!"

"Holy Jesus, Sango-chan! You spit all over my homework!" Kagome yelled as she shook her lined paper off over the wood floor. "Did you catch a cold?" she asked the red nosed, puffy eyed Sango. 

Sango sat curled up on the couch, a blanket over her shoulders. She sighed as she dropped her black binder to the ground. She groaned and fell backwards against the mound of pillows behind her head.

Kagome stood and felt her friends' forehead. "Quite a temperature." She finally said with a concerned look on her face.

"Miss Proper…" Sango muttered.

Kagome ignored her statement as she went into her friends closet and pulled out a stack of blankets. She covered Sango carefully with the thick comforters and brushed her bangs away from her face. "You just rest. The best way to get rid of a cold is to sweat it out and relax."

"Then I'm doing a great job…" Sango muttered again. "Thank you, Kagome-chan." She said quietly which a weary smile.

"You're welcome. I'll do your homework. Let me see your handwriting and I'll copy it tonight." 

Sango passed her best friend her binder and closed her eyes once again.

"I'll be back before dinner." Kagome said softly as she left the room.

Sango sighed as she relaxed against the warm mound of fluff behind her head. She felt herself drift off into a light and uncomfortable sleep before being jolted awake. One of those dreams where your falling…and then you jump awake and fall off your bed.

She fell to the ground, face planted into the hardwood floor. She was knocked out cold, well until Kagome came back to see how she was doing.

During her time of unconsciousness her thoughts wandered, forming odd dreams that really didn't mean much to her. The last dream, after the pointless ones, was the oddest.

Walking through a dark park she stopped at a tree. Two names were carved into it in a cute and perfectly shaped heart: Inuyasha + Kagome.

"How cute." Sango muttered flatly as she kept up her pace once again through the eerily dark park. She came to the same intersection her near-death-experience had happened earlier that day. The light gray gravel that was there in reality was replaced with dark rubbery gravel, her feet bouncing with every step as she walked across this dark rubber road.

The clopping and pounding sound of horses caught her attention. She turned slowly toward the way she had come, the same direction from earlier (in reality). The horses were a team carrying a sled, like in a dogsled race. She was frozen. Sure, she had enough time to walk quickly out of the way but her legs were immobile.

"Watch out!!" someone yelled.

She closed her eyes and once again felt herself flying before landing face first into the rubbery gravel (falling to the hardwood floor; an after effect).

The hooves' pounding distanced and her head was finally free of the pressure that held it down. She turned, ready to thank her rescuer.

"You!!" she cried as he jumped as far as she could, away from the perverted man from the other day.

"We meet again, Sango-san." He said seductively.

"H-How do you know my name, you lecher?" she growled.

He grabbed her hands and kissed them. "I know everything about you, Sango dearest. Every thing from what you each to breakfast to what you do when you're alone. Oh, I know."

Sango blushed. "Let go of me, you perverted lecherous stalker!" she yelled as she pushed him away.

"Sango," he said seriously, her hand still clasped in his. "We were destined for each other."

"We were only destined for the saving of _my _life. That's it!" Sango yelled a she tried to pull her hand from his grip. "Let go of me!"

He pulled her closer to him. "I love you, Sango."

*Cut for Content*

"Sango-chan…Sango-chan." Kagome soft voice shook her from her disturbing "nightmare".

"Sango-chan…you have a visitor." Her father's voice called.

"A man!" her younger brother, Kohaku's voice nagged.

"A man?" Sango asked groggily as she rubbed her eyes. "What kind of man?"

"Well…" Kagome twiddled her thumbs. "The same "man" from yesterday." She said quietly.

"Wh-what?" Sango's eyebrow twitched, something that was becoming everyday life for her eyebrow. 

"Should I let him see you?" Kagome asked softly as she helped Sango back onto the couch.

"No." Sango said sternly.

"Alright, I'll persuade his persistence toward a more liable source of conversation." She said knowledgably.

"What?" Kohaku asked as he tugged on her skirt.

"I'll get him to talk to someone else." Kagome translated as she grabbed the young boys hand and led him out of the room.

Sango sighed as she lied down on her pillows once again, this time keeping her eyes open, staring up at the skylights over head.

She blinked. _I could've sworn I saw a person_, she thought as she rubbed her eyes. Nothing.

"Weird…" she muttered as she settled back into her pillows.

*--*--*

"So…you feeling better?" Kagome asked as she sipped a soda and stared at her friend across the lunch table.

"Who cares? I'd have to come to school even if I _was _sick." Sango sipped her milkshake and swished it around a bit before adding, "I hate this place…I'm glad we're seniors."

"So'm I." Kagome said as she flattened her can on the table and tossed into a garbage can a few tables away.

"Is 'So'm' even a word?" Sango asked absent-mindedly.

"If you talk like a hillbilly." Kagome muttered.

"Which you aren't." came a deeper voice from behind her.

Kagome jumped and stared up into her boyfriends face. "Oh my god, you scared me!" she cried as he took a seat next to her.

"You guys don't even act like a couple." Sango muttered as she scraped some of her drink out of the bottom of the glass.

"Who cares? If _we _think we are then we are." Kagome said nobly as she leaned against the black haired mans shoulder. He put his arm around her shoulders.

Sango sighed. 

"Sango-chan, remember the weird perverted man we met in the park?" Kagome asked excitedly.

"Yeah…?" Sango asked hesitantly as she looked somewhere other then her friends' ecstatic eyes. It probably meant something _great _for her but horrible for Sango.

"Well…he's friends with my brother. And I said that I would bring you along when he comes to my brothers' next soccer game. He's best friends with Souta."

"That's gross. What if he's a pedophile?" Inuyasha muttered.

"He probably is!" Sango agreed hotly. "I don't wanna meet this guy. He's a pervert!" she yelled.

"Who cares? He liked you, Sango-chan! Give him a chance." Kagome said happily. "Plus, I let you throw rocks at me during track practice, if that'll make us even?" She stuck out her hand.

Sango shook it without looking up. "Just be ready to fall on your face." She said as she stood and threw away her milkshake.

*--*--*

Sango watched as Kagome ran three laps around the red track, a chubby girl lagging behind her, speeding up a bit while the clumsy, thin runner before her tripped over the large rocks Sango was chucking in her path.

She finished her laps and came over toward her best friend. "Does that make you feel better?" Kagome asked happily as she wiped her face with a towel and panted lightly. She wore short red track shorts and a white tank top. Her running sneakers were expensive but were very dirty, red lines running along the sides and gray dirt covering the whole shoe. 

Sango smiled as she wiped a small scratch, which was dripping slightly with blood with her thumb. "Kagome-chan…I don't want to meet this guy." She said sternly.

"Well, too bad." Kagome said as she folded up her towel and placed it on the bench where her bag of clothes lay.

"How about this?" Kagome said softly.

"It better not be something about-."

"I propose that you show him _you_. If you act like Sango-chan he may not want you anymore."

"Act like Sango?! And what's that mean!!" Sango yelled.

"You're not as feminine as me. Don't worry Sango-chan, it helps." Kagome smiled as she slung her bang over her shoulder. "You can come, and you can not. I don't really care. This is for your lover's future. If you wanna be an old hag with no kids and single since you were in kindergarten then stay at home and listen to your music. It doesn't really matter to me." Kagome walked off the field, limping a bit from a skinned knee but looking very dignified.

Sango stared after her best friend. She was right. Just because of one uncomfortable and a bad first impression when meeting doesn't particularly mean he's horribly evil and _always _perverted.

She sighed as she kicked a stone. "She's right." She muttered. "I'm going to be a hermit…"

*--*--*

"I knew you'd come." Kagome said as she smiled at her best friend.

Sango sighed softly and looked her best friend over. "You love getting dressed up, don't you?"

Kagome was wearing tight red dress that puffed at the sleeves. It was buttoned down the middle. She had a puffy white skirt on underneath and was leaning on a white umbrella, more modern then her parasol. She wore white running sneakers, which gave away her old English outfit.

"Mat I propose a suggestion?" Kagome's elegant voice said.

"What?" Sango growled.

Kagome turned with a wide smile. "Let's charm him into confession."

"Confession?"

*--*--*--*

What does Kag-chan have in mind? Hee hee! You'll just have to wait!! 

Anyway, did you all like that chapter? 3 reviews…hmm…hope I get more!!

100+ is my goal. More and I'll be so overjoyed!!

3 reviews per chapter, after 3 reviews I'll update!! Tee hee! I'm so happy!!

Next chapter:

**Chapter 3: Confession of What? and SING!**


	3. Chapter 3: Confession of What? and SING!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sango-chan nor Miroku-sama…or co…

***--*--*--***

**Chapter 3: Confession of What? and SING!**

"Oh damn…" Kagome muttered as she opened her umbrella. It had started to snow. Sango huddled under. "These odd hobbies of yours come in handy at times." She commented.

"It's not a hobby." Kagome growled.

"Kagome-sama!!" a crisp voice called out.

Kagome turned. "Ah! Miroku-sama!"

Miroku?

"How are you? You actually came!" Kagome shook hands with 'Miroku'.

This Miroku was wearing robes. A modern day monks robes. Apprentices' robes more like it.

"Sango-chan…remember when you almost got killed?"

"NOO!!" Sango yelled as she jumped backwards. He was handsome…damn…the way he held himself upward…damn…he was hot…dashing…so goddamn sexy!

Kagome grabbed her best friends hand and pressed it into Miroku-san's own.

"Now was that so bad?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"Yes!!" Sango yelled, steam coming out of her ears.

Miroku seemed quiet the whole of the time they spent, huddled against the snow as the little people below the hill they stood on played on.

"How'd you hurt your face?" Miroku asked politely.

"Uh…I fell at track practice, nothing major." Kagome said softly.

"DO you have a boyfriend?" he asked slyly.

"Oh, yes I do…HEY!" she hit him over the head with her umbrella letting Sango, herself, and Miroku get showered with the snow that had covered the umbrellas top.

*--*--*

"Great going, Kagome-chan. Now we have to stay at his _house_." Sango grumbled as she rung out her hair. Her jeans were hanging up in the bathroom of the large room Miroku let the two girls change in.

Kagome wrung out her skirt and shirt. "Quiet a rich man he is. You could be successful Sango-chan."

"Are you ladies alright in there?" Miroku's voice came eagerly from the other side of the door. 

"Uh…"

"And what if we weren't, Houshi-sama?" Sango asked flatly.

"Are you not?!" he opened the door happily and looked around. A stepstool made it's way to his face, knocking him back into the hall.

Sango let her arm drop as she clutched the towel she had around her tightly. "That pervert!! I will never, ever, ever come to liking such an idiotic, perverted, messed up Houshi!!" 

*--*--*

Sango swirled her soup around in the bowl. She stared off into space, perticularily across the table at the Houshi with a large bump on his cheek. She glared and sipped her soup mannerlessly.

Kagome picked up her bowl and sipped properly, setting it down and moving onto the next thing.

'Y'know, no one's watching you, Kagome-chan. Eat however you want."

Kagome looked up at her best friend. "It's habit." After her flat statement she wiped her mouth, picked up her bowl once again, placed her elbows on the table and slurped loudly. She slammed the bowl down and went to the next thing, some sushi rolls. She picked each up with her fingers and dipped them into the sauce and shoved them whole into her mouth.

"You pig."

"Sankyuu."

Miroku blinked then chuckled. "You are very interesting to watch, Kagome-sama."

Kagome stopped and wiped her mouth. "Miroku-sama, are you insisting love toward me?" 

"Hmm…"

"NOO!!" Kagome jumped up and ran out of the room.

Sango slammed her hands on the table. "Who are you, anyway?" she demanded.

Miroku smiled a practiced smile. 

_Patronizing me, eh_, Sango thought angrily as she stormed over to where he sat. She grabbed him by the neck and brought her face close to his. 

"Look here, hentai-san, my friend is taken so don't even think about hooking up with her." She growled.

"I know that, Inuyasha's her man." Miroku said as if she didn't have a death lock around his neck.

"Y-You know Inuyasha?" Sango's grip loosened.

"Of course. We've been best friends since first grade." Miroku looked upward with a small smile. "Except…when my father died I was taken away to live with a dirty old man who taught me the ways of the monks."

Sango stared at him and then at the floor. "Maybe…I was too hard on you. Sorry." She said quietly. "But…why were you flirting with, Kagome-chan?"

"Because…I love all women!" He said happily.

Sango snapped a look at him, but before she could yell….

She smacked him.

"You pervert!! How dare you touch me!!" she turned on her heel but her arm was caught. 

"Might we meet again?" he said while the slap became a swelling hand mark on his face.

"No!" she said sternly and pulled her arm from his grasp.

She stormed out of the house to meet Kagome, waiting outside by the gardens.

*--*--*

"I know you like him."

"I don't."

"Then you love him."

"Who the hell could love a pervert like him?!"

"Uh…you?"

"NOO!!"

"Thenn why are you blushing?"

"Because…he's a pervert."

"That wouldn't make Sango-chan blush."

"Why are you talking in third party?"

"Because…I was talking about the Sango-chan from before this little meeting."

"Would you shut up?"

"No."

"You better."

"How bout not?"

"He didn't confess anything. What the hell were you talking about?" Sango stood in front of the casual Kagome. "What Confession?!"

"You'll see when the time comes. I got what I needed to know."

"Goddamn it, Kagome-chan!!" Sango raced after her friend. "Tell me!!"

"NO!" Kagome sprinted down the street with practiced speed, Sango not far behind.

*--*--*

Winter had dawned on Tokyo and everyone was grumbling about the snow. The snow fell in neat rings around the three high school students waiting for the bus. It was a long walk to their school but the bus was convenient enough.

"What is snow?" Inuyasha asked tiredly.

"It's frozen rain, dumbass." Sango muttered.

"Shut up, Sango-chan." Kagome grumbled. 

"Why are you shivering?" Inuyasha asked.

"'cause we're in friggen skirts that only cover the top half of our legs!!" Kagome yelled as she smacked his head. "You still asleep?"

"How'd you know?"

"'Cause you're talking like a normal person." Sango commented.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Kagome said as she flipped her scarf off her shoulder. 

The two girls' uniforms were blue pleaded skirts that reached just above the knee. The top was a blue jacket over a white button up shirt. A unique uniform that not one school had even matched.

6:00 in the morning wasn't the best time to be waiting for a school bus. 

The bus came exactly at 6:10 and the three seniors entered the bus, stumbling and slipped from the wet floor.

The bus ride was always at least a half an hour to reach the school and most of the time, thanks to Inuyasha's naps on the bus, they would miss the stop and have to walk to school anyway.

When they reached the school with slight hypothermia a group of students rushed out to meet them eagerly.

"Kagome-sempai, Sango-sempai!!" Inuyasha was mauled over by the eager group of freshman girls.

"Kagome-sempai! Please…" it all went quiet as the head of the head of the Freshman student council stepped out. 

"Kagome-sempai, out class is running low on choir students. We were thinking that maybe you…as the head of the student council and all that, would volunteer someone…to do the solo--."

"Sango-chan!" Kagome grabbed her friend by the shoulders and showed her to the whole group of girls.

"Her?" there was mutters and such. Some consisting of: "She's more of a boy then any tomboy I've ever seen." "She can't even hit a low C!" "She probably would be better off in the kenpo club then Choir."

Sango sighed as she let her head fall. _Talkin' shit about me, _she thought angrily_, like I'm not even here._

"I'll do it!!" she yelled.

The whispers stopped as everyone, including a bruised Inuyasha, stared at her. "Are you mad, Sango! You can't even hold a rhythm let alone-Oof!" Inuyasha's statement was cut short as she Kagome dealt a uppercut to his chin. 

"Would you shut up for a second?"

"Why should I? I was only stating the facts."

"But the facts can lower her self esteem."

Sango's eye twitched.

"Thank you, Sango-sempai." The younger girls said resentfully.

Sango's eye twitched once again.

"We're going down." Some girls muttered.

"Alright! If you wanna lose then I'm not going to do this!!" Sango yelled.

They all looked startled but mumbled sorry's.

*--*--*

"The song is Toki ni Ai wa, you need to memorize the lyrics by tomorrow, Sango-sempai." The younger girl handed Sango a manila folder filled with ordered sheet music.

"I need to memorize each word on this page?" Sango asked, as she looked the papers over, holding them gingerly like they would burn her fingers if she touched them. 

"So…I'm going to have to _sing_ this at this concert shindig?" Sango asked, as she looked the paper over once again.

"Yes, you sing this solo part." The girl pointed to four bars on the third page of the song.

"S-Solo?" Sango sighed. "I don't have a great voice."

"That's alright. People won't make fun. Most of us have horrible voices anyway." the girl said.

Sango stared at her. She didn't even want to _know_ what the choir sounded like if this girl was so confident about how bad they were.

She walked home that day, looking over the paper that was, for the time being, her greatest worry. That is until…

*--*--*--*

That was the worst cliffhanger I have ever made. It was so fun!!!

Anyway, after this the story takes a big turn…that's all I'm going to say.

Just a little statement:

You know how Kagome and Sango are quite independent acting? Well after that "That is until…" they won't be quite the same…

That's all I'm going to say!!!

Stay tuned!! And remember 3+ reviews and I update!! Tee hee!!

Next chapter:

**Chapter 4: Dangerous Personality Change, WHY?**


	4. Chapter 4: Dangerous Personality Change

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co…

*--*--*--*

**Chapter 4: Dangerous Personality Change, WHY?**

Sango walked passed the Yoshikoro Performance Hall and glanced inside the wide open doors. Elegant, rich, and sophisticated people crowded around in a cozy lobby. She peered in and squinted at a shorter person in the center. Stepping into the richly decorated lobby obliviously, she stared at the girl in the center. Sango smiled. "Kagome-chan!" she called to her.

Kagome turned, her curls bouncing around her head. She was much shorter then any of the people in the hall and much less sophisticating looking even in her ballet outfit. A short frilly white tutu and a white frilly matching leotard. Most of her hair was up in a bun at the top of her head with curls streaming out from the bottom and curls framing her face as well.

"Sango-chan!!" Kagome pushed politely through the crowd happily. "I'm so glad you came! Come here, I'll get you a _great_ seat!" she pulled her best friend through some private looking doors and out into the dressing area of the big performance building.

Other girls were dressing for their performances later on. But then they rushed through the men's dressing area. Sango dug her heels into the ground and snapped a glare in one certain direction.

"Hentai-Houshi-sama!!" she yelled and pointed.

Kagome jumped. "Sango-chan, please, we gotta get out or-."

"Higurashi-sama." The tall man whose face was not shown scolded her.

"H-Hai, sensei?" Kagome turned around slowly. "Oh…dear."

"Come with me."

"Hai, sensei."

Sango hadn't noticed her friends' leave but glared unblinkingly up at the man trying to slip into tights. Quite a reputation scarring picture that the man behind her took as she charged forward and strangled him. "How dare you show your face to me again???!!!" she yelled.

"B-But, yo-your th-the one th-that barged i-in on m-me!" he protested and reached a hand up and latching onto a very inappropriate section of her upper body.

"H-Hen-hent-hent…"

"Hentai?" Kagome offered behind her.

"DIE!!"

*--*--*

_"And now, presenting Ballet Company 6735, Higurashi-san!"_ the announcement roared out of the little speaker boxes next to the stage.

Sango stared up at the stage. _This is the first time I've actually seen her in a performance. How long has she been dancing? What…4 years and I haven't been to _one_ performance? What kinda friend am I?_

The lights dimmed and Kagome walked out in a practiced fashion. The music started up lightly.

I don't recognize this…I wonder what song this is. It's kinda uppity if you ask me. Wow Kagome dances well. It's a change from her usual clumsiness. I wonder is Inuyasha's here. He probably is. They're like steel together. What a great couple…

Her thoughts went on and on as she observed her friends foot work and the odd angles she could put her legs into. She stood on the tips of her toes for most of the performance and every so often Sango caught her foot trembling and the strained look on her face.

Sango glanced at the girl next to her. She seemed normally absorbed in the performance but something buzzed in her pocket, pulling her from her previous attentive state. Sango narrowed her eyes as she girl read the text message on her cell phone and placed it in her lap. Sango leaned over unnoticed, trying to read the message on the phones screen. It was in a different language, that's all she found out.

The girl's short-cropped hair shimmered slightly as she pulled something else out of her pocket. The song ended and Kagome got into another backbreaking position.

The girl pressed the small silver button on the face of the remote she had pulled from her pocket. All the lights flickered off.

Sango jumped up and looked around. Everyone was whispering things to the next person but the place was still in order.

Wh-What's going on? Kagome-chan? 

Sango squinted up at the stage. A metallic glow surrounded her best friend as she stood.

The only light was now coming from Kagome. Electricity seemed to surge around her as she stood, imaginary wind surrounding her.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango called up to her. She glanced back at the girl next to her. "What did you do to her?! Tell me!" Sango shook the girl who stared up at her with an unfeeling look.

"I shut her down."

Sango gaped at the girl. "What are you talking about?"

"I shut her down." The girl repeated in a monotone voice.

"Shut her…down?" Sango turned back to the stage and watched as the dancer fell to the ground. "Kagome-chan…"

*--*--*

"How are you feeling?" Sango asked softly as she lifted the wet washcloth off Kagome's forehead and dropped it into a bowl of water.

"Scrambled." Kagome muttered as she sat up. "I'm so sorry, Sango-chan…that I didn't tell you."

"It's alright. You didn't need to tell me. It was one of those secrets…you can't tell anyone." Sango smiled softly. "You freaked me out there."

Kagome looked down. "The only way I can be shut down…is by shutting me down…manually. My creator made it that way…but…then again he had his secrets as well."

"Who created you?" Sango asked curiously as she helped Kagome out of bed and change into different clothes.

"I don't know. He left paper work with my family. I've only seen him once but even then he was cloaked in shadows. No one has ever seen him and no one knows his name."

"That's reassuring for the future." Sango muttered flatly.

"He had a deep voice and the only feature I ever caught of him was long black hair." Kagome slipped on her uniform skirt and shirt as did Sango and they started out of the building. "He said, in his report, that I was one of a kind. Feelings, thoughts, actions, movements. I was the only one who could process these things out of all his…creations." The last word seemed had for her.

"Kagome-chan…" Sango stared at the ground. "You're a robot…then?"

"Not exactly." Kagome said wisely. "More like…hmm…how should I put this…" she was deep in thought now, which gave Sango time to stare at the figures waiting by a small clump of trees. One had long hair; the other's hair was…pulled back.

_Goddamn that Houshi-sama…_ she thought viciously as she followed her best friend in the other direction.

"I'm a companion." Kagome's voice broke through her thoughts.

"A companion?" Sango stared at her friend.

"Whenever you need me, I'm there. I can do anything and more that a human can." Kagome smiled sweetly. "As long as you're happy, I'm happy, Sango-chan."

Sango smiled as well. "I'm just glad…your okay." She wiped her eyes. "I hate this…sappy stuff."

The girls shared a good laugh and continued home.

*--*--*

Sango stared down worriedly at her friend. After talking to Kagome's family and finding out a lot of this she probably never would've learned from her friend she had settled over the "operation table" to watch her friends memory be toyed with.

"Being shut down reluctantly isn't the best thing you could do to her. She didn't have time to back up any of her memory." The doctor informed her.

"Oh…so she…doesn't remember anything?" Sango asked quietly.

"It all depends on how much she _tried_ to remember."

"Oh…"

"You better go home. You'll need your strength for tomorrow." With that said, the doctor left.

"Y-Yeah…I guess your right." Sango stood and walked towards the door. "Feel better, kay, Kagome-chan?"

There wasn't a response so Sango left reluctantly.

*--*--*

Sango's POV

That was such…a quick…experience. Kagome-chan's a robot and…now her memory is being tested. What if she doesn't remember anything? What if she forgets who I am, Inuyasha, her family, or-

"Sango."

I continued walking. "I'm not aloud to talk to strangers."

"I'm not a stranger." _His_ voice tormented. Damn was he persistent.

"You are to me." I replied. Okay, so this was one conversation I could handle. "You touch me and your flying into that tree." I added as I noticed his rather close proximity to me.

"But…" he stopped walking. I didn't. "I wanted to say…sorry."

Now I stopped. "About what?" I still hadn't looked the houshi in the face.

"That Kagome-sama…was shut down…that you're sad…that I upset you."

"I barely know you, why are you-."

"Then let's _get_ to know each other." He stood in front of me now and I noticed the…normal look in his eyes.

"Uh…" I blushed! No!!

He smiled and grabbed my hand. "Quite a new personality you've obtained." He smiled wider and stood back, still holding my hand. For once…I wasn't quite in kill Hentai-Houshi-sama mode. I blushed harder. _Damn…he's got me in a tight spot,_ I thought as I watched him turn to leave. I fell to the ground, holding my "diseased" hand to my chest.

He turned again with that charming smile…_Shit. I said something nice about him._

"Tomorrow at 11:00 at Shiba Park tomorrow. We'll get to know each other." He smiled innocently at me.

"Uh…okay…"

"See you."

"Alright…"

"Tomorrow at 11. Remember! Don't blow me off!" he waved, I waved, and he left.

I sat there on my legs, dumbfounded. My first date. The first guy to ever…officially ask me out…

Well…it wasn't the best guy to be asked out by but it'll have to do. Kagome-chan can't make fun of my anymore. 

Kagome-chan… 

I guess I shouldn't have thought of her. The events that just took place strike needles in my heart.

I stood, finally, and stumbled off toward my modern home, away from the "army base" Kagome called her home and to the normalcy of my little ranch house.

*--*--*

"Hello…Inuyasha?" I twirled the phone cord around my finger. 

"I tried to stop the girl but…okay Steamy-san, hold on…I know, I know…wha…tell her yourself!" I held the cord tight. 

"Just tell her…no…her house is-wait…you don't know?! You airhead! How many times have you _not _been to her house?" He was pissing me off now. 

"She's you girlfriend and you haven't even been in her house?! What kinda overprotective guy are you!" I paused and listened to his pathetic excuses. 

"Listen, if your going to…no…I-wait…don't change the subject you jerk! Just go to her, propose, try and help her-…yea…propose…of course that means marriage, you idiot…yes…no-Why do you keep asking me! I'm not going out with-." I stopped. Of course I was going out with someone. Houshi-sama was going to meet me at Shiba Park tomorrow at 11. It was written in pink ink on the front, side, back and finger tips of my hand. It was written all over my laptop desktop and screensaver and my walls were covered in little memo's to remind me, y'know, those Post-it's (don't own 'em)-

_"Quite a new personality you've obtained."_

I gasped. 

"A…new personality?" I whispered. "No I wasn't talking to you, Inuyasha…"

"Of course I was listening!" _Not._ "Just go to her, okay? Bye…no I said…yeah Bye…bye."

I hung up finally and sunk back into the chair next to the phone. "Stupid Houshi-sama…he's screwed up my thinking." I held the hand he had held before to my chest once again. It felt tingly every time I remembered the kind look in his perverted eyes. 

_Today's one of them nice day's ain't it…_I narrowed my eyes. Why today?

*--*--*--*

Okay…so was that a horrible chapter? Was it???

Tell me!!

Anyway, I hope it was enjoyable! Next up is Sango-chan's _first _date!! Hee hee! Can't wait!!

Next:

**Chapter 5: First Date and Unexpected Kisses**


	5. Chapter 5: First Date,,Unexpected Kisses

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co…

A/N: Please excuse Sango's odd thoughts if you can. _They _alone can further confuse you in your future readings. This chapter…will be from mine, Sango-chan's, and Miroku-kun's points of views (P.O.V's)

So have fun!! Hee hee!!

Oh! And @ the end of the chapter I would like to put review responses (if there is anything to respond…to) so you can read the too!! Okey! Let's get this story continued…yea…

*--*--*

**Chapter 5: First Date and Unexpected Kisses**

My POV

"Hmm…is that so…calm down Sango-chan…yes I remember you, what you think I'd forget my best friend?" Kagome twirled a piece of her hair around her finger as she stared at the wall, a wire running from her wrist and her eyes unfocused. "My daddy fixed the problem. Now no ones getting in without the password or the activation code, or hitting the shutdown key…don't worry, Sango-chan! I'm fine now!!" 

Sango's voice amplified out of her ears as she yelled how worried she was and such. Not that it fazed the AI. She sighed and wiggled the wire in her wrist, loosening it from its tight connection. A beam ran along her eyes showing some of her normal eye texture.

"Go away…no…not you Sango-chan. So today at…what time?…11? Oh! My little Sango-chan's growing up!!" 

Sango growled on the other end of the line. Kagome just laughed. "Well, call me later and tell me how it turns out, alright? Talk to you later." 

The connection retracted back into her wrist and her eyes flashed before becoming normal once again. She shook her head, her hair flying and electrical wires becoming detached from their outlets in her skull. 

"Are we finished, daddy? I wanna go meet Inuyasha." She whined.

"Who is this Inuyasha? Is he a gangster? Quite a name his parent's gave him. I feel bad for the pool lad."

"Daddy, no one says "lad" these day's. Get with the times." Kagome jumped up from her fancy chair in the laboratory at the very bottom of their "fortress" shrine. "And Inuyasha is _not _ a gangster. He is a very respectable and kind man. And I'm going to marry him." She paused once again. "If he would just have the courage to ask!" she pouted before smiling brightly. "But that makes it even more fun to wait for!"

"Alright…" her fathers' concentration had died away a few minutes earlier. His long brown hair fell in his eyes. He pulled his bangs away from his face and stared up at her. "Can you pull that…no that cord…yeah…can you pull it out for me and plug it into…there?" he asked as he turned back to the machines he was working with.

"Yes, daddy." Kagome pulled a thick cord from behind her ear and plugged it into n outlet in the complicated machinery. She sat on her stool once more and pulled a cord out, plugging it into a private outlet hidden in the wall. Her eyes dimmed and lost its texture once again and she sat, tall, and straight on her stool, shut off for a while.

*--*--*

Sango-chan's POV

I chewed my nails. Bad habit. So I started to bite my sleeve. Is that a bad habit? It does if you get holes in your shirts, quite and unattractive design for a shirt. Hmm…what should I do? What should I wear? I should wear that dress Kagome-chan gave me for Christmas last year. It's kinda weird though…But it's sexy, and I think he'll like it…

Wait! I gotta get him to _stop_ liking me! Yes! Operation S.H.F.L.M (Stop Houshi-sama From Liking Me)

I continued walking toward Shiba Park. It was a long walk from my suburban community. I stopped for a while at a small okonomiyaki kiosk and bought a small. _He _was probably going to buy me something to eat so I didn't want to fill up. I didn't have a purse with me. I was going to make _him_ pay her _everything_. Hehehe…that'll teach him.

"Thank you," I thanked the grill cook and went on my way. I almost wanted to skip and whistle but that would seem unprofessional.

"Excuse me!" someone called out as they bumped into me. This person's accent wasn't Japanese so I could tell it was a foreigner. 

It was a woman with short curly brown hair and…very odd eyes. But I could tell just by looking at her that she was some European originated girl.

"I'm so sorry. Did I bump you off road?" her Japanese was horrible. 

"Uh…yeah…" I said politely. "Don't worry about it."

"Oh, but I must give you something for stopping your trek!" the girl said dramatically.

"Er…no…really it's alright. But I can't spare another moment."

"Here." She gave me a box. So I opened it. Inside was a card. It read: "Need help with your cross dressing problems. Well, calling all drag queens! Become men again!" Something else was in the box. A fake beard. I instantly felt my face burn with anger. So…I look like a man, miss drama queen?? I wanted to holler at her.

"What was that?" the woman said. I guess I actually had whispered it.

"Thank you. I'll have to try this sometime…for my _boyfriend_." Okay, so now…I got out that I was gay. She must think I'm gay. Look at the dumbfounded look.

"Erm…I'm Hélène." She said and bowed. I turned and left, dropping that offending box to the ground. I heard her sigh and walk away. So I went back and picked up the box. _Maybe Kagome-chan can help me with my masculine appearance,_ I thought as I stared at the card again. _That bitch._ I thought fiercely of "Hélène" and how that stupid pitying smile I had taken as a sorry smile was just sorry for my womanly-manly appearance.

I looked down at my clothes. At least I wasn't wearing that weird dress Kagome gave me. I opted on something more natural for a casual date in a park. 

*--*--*

Miroku-sama's POV

She was walking toward me, looking inside a box, her face screw up in a scowl. I wonder what's in that box. A picture of her ex-boyfriend…s? 

She got closer and I was able to observe her more closely. Her long black hair was in a loose ponytail that swayed in the slightly strong wind. Her outfit was a white button down shirt and a pink skirt that came to the middle of her thighs. Very daring for her masculinity. 

She was here and she tucked the box into a pocket in her skirt. She smiled a very sweet smile. A smile I never thought she would be able to brandish. So I smiled back and she sat down next to me on the wooden bench I had picked out for our meeting place.

The wind blew her beautiful smell up my nostrils and I was overwhelmed. It was doing drugs again. Uh…just disregard that comment.

"So…its a nice day, isn't it?" she asked softly.

"It sure is." I wasn't good at small talk.

"You look nice today." She commented, but I knew it was a lie. My hair was beautiful, as usual, but my outfit was just plain jeans and a t-shirt. I was amazed at how…casual she could dress but still look fancy. 

I'm giving her too many compliments in my mind aren't it?

"You look wonderful as well." Okay, that was lame. My vocabulary abandoned me.

I stared at the ground. "Uh…here." I handed her the rose I hadn't chosen to give to her. I wanted to make her feel…I don't know…accepted?

*--*--*

Sango's POV

He handed it to me and I took it. Maybe he isn't always perverted. I smiled fondly at the flower and sniffed it. It smelt like a rose. I never thought a rose smelt good…but this one did. Maybe because he picked it out with his own eyes and hands. Damn those hands. The ones wandering down my back.

I slapped him and stood. "Y'know, I don't _have_ to be here." I said flatly.

"It was calling me, what else could I do?" he pleaded as he looked up at me. 

I grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet, lightly pinching his palm receiving a yelp in response.

"I'm hungry, feed me." I said. He better have money. I was being the demanding girlfriend today. Goodbye considerate Sango-chan, hello 24-hour maintenance needing girlfriend.

I smirked as I look away from him. He was as innocent as Kagome-chan used to be. Before that car hit her. I grimaced. That was a bad day too. Naivety was her gift until that dog bit her.

I shook my head, trying to clear all the horrible thoughts and memories that had flooded my mind, and stared at Houshi-sama's and my joined hands. A warmth spread through my arm that I had never thought I would've experienced.

He led me toward a fancy looking restaurant and I _knew _we weren't going in _there_. Not with his outfit. But he led me in there and seated us himself.

I guess he read the annoyed and confused look on my face because he asked, "I work here, I get a discount."

I was amazed. "You…work here? At a rich place like this?"

"That's an insult, did you know that?" he asked flatly. "I'll let it slide." He winked at me and my heart raced. No one had _ever _made me feel this way. 

*--*--*

It was a boring lunch. We didn't' talk much. Maybe that was because I was busy stuffing my face with delicious food and didn't give him the time of day until I forced him to pay. 

So now I'm waiting for him outside then men's bathroom. He's drunk too much wine I guess.

I opened my cell phone because earlier I had felt it buzz against my hip and ignored it. Now I blinked at the screen. 4 messages.

I opened the first one.

It was from Inuyasha. He wrote:

"No one home @ Kag-chan's place. Something up?"

The next one was from Kagome-chan herself:

"Father's gone mad. Taken him for a walk. Do not worry."

That answered Inuyasha trouble.

I was about to open the third one and caught a glimpse of the name on the screen. Nara??

Houshi-sama came back now and I shoved my cell phone back into my pocket.

"Did everything come out alright?" I joked as I stood to meet him half way.

"That's none of your business." He said and laughed lightly. He looped my arm with his and started walking slowly toward a small clump of trees.

"So…what are we doing now?" I didn't really mind his arm in mine.

"You'll see." He was vague.

I sighed in defeat. I didn't like being kept in the dark but I had no choice but to follow him. Or more like let him _tug_ me.

We reached the "clump" and he seated me down, him sitting across from me Indian style.

"I wish to ask you a few questions." He said solemnly.

I nodded. What could he want to ask?

He closed his eyes then opened them a crack. "How old are you?"

EHH?? What?? "Why do you wanna know?!" I asked defensively.

"If we are going to be dating I would like to know the age of my lover."

"Lover?! We have no such relationship!" I yelled

He sighed once again. "I am 19, and you are?"

"17, you jerk." I had answered his question, not really intended to but doing so anyway.

He crawled toward me and I leaned backwards, almost against the tree behind me. He was so close I could feel his breath against my cheek as he gripped my chin and looking to my eyes. I had never felt such a…manly touch. It was a change from the hit's I had received from girls for saying mean, rude, or utterly indescribable comments.

"Have you ever had…a mans touch?" that was a rhetorical question because before I could open my mouth, his was upon it. He wasn't going al the way. I knew from Kagome's vivid descriptions of what a lovers kiss was like. It was a sweet caress and it was over faster then I wanted it to be.

He stood, smiled down at me and pulled me to my feet. I was in such a daze I didn't know what to do with my body.

"Then, tomorrow at 7, I'll pick you up at your house. I'll take you out for a nice dinner. Wear something nice." He kissed me again on the cheek and left, waving over his shoulder with that wide and happy smile. It looked like he wanted to skip and sing that he was the happiest man alive. I wasn't. I was just shocked that a _man_ would want to give their affections to a tomboy like me. 

It was my first kiss. An unexpected kiss. It was a soft show of his "love-at-first-sight" love fore me and I…(sort of!) wanted to accept it.

The wind blew my hair out of its braid as I placed my fingers to my lips. He had soft, warm lips. I remembered as I clutched the parts he had touched the past day. My hands, my arm, and my cheek. 

"Now for a bath!" I said cheerfully as I skipped home.

_Being with a hentai like him might not be…_too_ bad. I'll give it a shot. Maybe having a boyfriend is as great as Kagome-chan makes it seem_.

*--*--*--*

So…Sango-chan's softening up?

Well, not for long. We'll see in the next chpater. A big, dark turn is about to happen but am I going to tell you?

That command Sango-chan made when she said. "I'm hungry, feed me." It's a joke in my family because my brothers girlfriend did it to my brother and made him buy her lunch while he was on shift at work. It's cute. A girl pushing him around. It's good for him. Very good.

Anyway, enough with my issues!

If there are any problems with this chapter, like how confusing my sayings and descriptions are, please tell me!! I like to know how twisted it sounds (like my mind!).

Next chapter:

**Chapter 6: Konnichiwa! I Am Kagome!**


	6. Chapter 6: Konnichiwa! I Am Kagome!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sango-chan and co.  
  
Chapter 6: Konnichiwa! I Am Kagome!  
  
I sat against the wall on my bed, sucking a lollypop and reading a make-up magazine. I wanted to look pretty for Houshi-sama next time I saw him. It was 3:00 P.M after my little date and I was looking forward to my next one. He was a good.host? Is that the right word? Oh well.  
  
My cell phone rang and I stared at it angrily.  
  
I growled at it but picked it up anyway. I read the screen: Hig Kag Home. Kag-chan.  
  
"Hello?" I answered the phone.  
  
"Sango-chan!!! How are you!! How'd it go??!!!" she squealed into the receiver.  
  
I held the phone away from my ear a bit. "it was good.real.good." I was off again. Daydreaming.  
  
"Hello?? Sango-chan?? Tell me what happened??" she asked loudly into the phone.  
  
I picked up the phone again. "Do you really think.we are y'know."  
  
I could tell Kagome-chan was nodding. "Listen, let's go shopping. I'll give you a whole make-over, kay?"  
  
I thought about it for a minute. "I don't know Kag-chan."  
  
"C'mon!! I've been programmed to be in style, you gotta believe I know my stuff."  
  
"Programmed?" I asked flatly.  
  
"Yep. Plus I have about a billion Glamour magazines in my desk. I ripped out a few editions of Dos and Don'ts from the magazines at the dentist's office or the principles office. C'mon!! It'll be great for you!! Plus I can get rid of those freckles your always trying to hide."  
  
It was true. I had a mess load of freckles all over my nose. Like my brother, I had suffered the gene. But I was only 15. Wasn't there more time to keep my young aged freckles?  
  
"Alright." I agreed. I hated those damned freckles!  
  
*--*--*  
  
I met up with Kagome-chan at Tokagi Bakery. It's our favorite place to stay when we both have expoltions. We talked for a while and then Kagome-chan dragged me to the mall. She's knows it insideout and I was no match for her superhuman gri[ on my wrist. So she took me to a few stores and bought me the weirdest looking clothes I've ever seen but then I remembered and noticed that every girl in the mall was wearing the same style. I hated it but if I wanted to impress Housh-sama I would have to get with the times.  
  
Kagome-chan took me to about 50 different stores and put on about 100 different lip glosses (all that she bought), then put on about 100 more eyeshodows (she bought again), 100 more "foundations" as she called them, 10 different nail polishes, and then came my hair. She took me to her hairdresser and since she's rich we didn't have to wait in the crowded waiting area like I usually have to on my once a year trips to the hair cutters.  
  
So this lady came up with a black smock thing and tied it around my neck and then the fun began.  
  
*--*--*  
  
"I hate you." I muttered to Kagome-chan as we walked home.  
  
"And way is that? I just wanted to make you presentable." Kagome said absently. She was staring off at something and she had a very dark look on her face.  
  
"Kagome.-chan?" she was off before I finished her name.  
  
"Kagome-chan! What's wrong!" I ran after her and caught up to her in a alley where I caught the scene of a girl pressing on bother of Kagome- chan's wrist.  
  
I watched as Kagome-chan fell limp in the girls arms and how something inside me felt like it was ripping.  
  
*--*--*  
  
"Comment allez-vous?"  
  
"Je suis très bien! Et vous?"  
  
"Je suis très bien, merci."  
  
I stared at the two woman before me. My sister, and my sister-in-law. They were jabbering away. I don't think they had any clue I was watching them from the crack in my door. They were hot, hotter then any woman I have ever seen. Well.maybe one is hotter then them.  
  
I wasn't doing anything productive in my room. I was bored so I stared at "The Drawer". It was my special drawer that I hadn't opened since my sophomore years in high school. I didn't want to go back to it, not since I met Sango. I feel as if I shouldn't be doing it.unitl she breaks up with me, that is.  
  
I sighed. I was messed up, that's all I had to say. But at least.if Sango does dump me.I have Kagome-sama to turn to.  
  
To tell you the truth.Kagome-sama is more like a sister then any of my siblings ever will be, I just wonder why she likes Inuyasha?  
  
My best friend, Inuyasha hasn't been the greatest for words but somehow they made it. After a few years of fighting, a few years of total ignoring/cold shouldering, after another year of taking eachother to places they knew the other one woukld hate, how the hell did they hit it off? Well, after that talk with Inuyasha last night I can tell he's serious about her. Not like.her.  
  
But anyway, back to me.  
  
"Miroku-kun! C'mere!" my sister called to me.  
  
Here we go again. Another flirt-fest with my sister-in-law. What whores.  
  
*--*--*  
  
"Kagome-chan, Kagome-chan! Hang in there. Kagome-chan!" I called ot her and shook her. She didn't move. Her eyes were metallic brown and a silver beam ran along her eyes everyonce in a while, like when you turn off a computer monitor.  
  
"A computer." I muttered. "Maybe I can find her ON switch." I pressed on her forehead, her chest, her legs. Everywhere but the one place that made sense. Her wrists!  
  
I pushed them one at a time. Nothing. But together she lit up, literally.  
  
I stood back as she stood and some weird things happened. She opened her eyes once more and the familiar brown color of Kagome-chan's eyes greeted me. I sighed with relief.  
  
"Kagome-chan, don't scare me like that. I thought your were a goner." I stared up at her, not tense anymore.  
  
"Konnichiwa, I'm Kagome. And you are?" she asked and tipped her head with a smile.  
  
"Wh-what?" I stared at her for a second before freaking.  
  
*--*--*  
  
"Uh.yeah.maybe you should come over.no she isn't sick or anything.she.yeah it's like amneasia.you better get over here. She doesn't remember anythh- .Inuyasha? You there? Inuyasha?" I sighed as I placed the reciver back on the hook. "Guess he didn't take it well.  
  
I rubbed my eyes and wiped my face with the fluffy pink towel around my neck. I wore yellow pajama pants and shirt (both fleece) and green slippers. I was comfortable after my shower and my hair fell onto my back. It was cold but what the heck, I liked to let my hair airdry.  
  
Kagome-chan had offered to do my hair for me and I let her. Maybe a little time with me will bring back her memories. But she acts so maid-ish that it's hair to say anything to her about school, or work, or our past gang battles, or past. I couldn't even say Inuyasha's name around her! She'd interrupt me and ask if she could do my laundry or something.  
  
But I don't know.maybe this is how it's supposed to-BEE!!  
  
Something landed on my lap!!  
  
"What is it, Sango-sama??" Kagome-chan came running to my aid, dressed in the frilly pink ribbony dress she was wearing when her memory had been wiped out.  
  
"Oh my?? A dirty man is trying to take you,, Sango-sama!" she grabbed the nearest thing to her (which happened to be a glass case of katana's and vase that my father had kept form his great-grandfather's time as a youkai taijiya). She chased poor Inuyasha around the house. But he seemed to be enjoying it. He was teasing her like he used to, calling her 'idiot' and poking her in the back and then dashing away. I could've cried if I hadn't had that eyeliner I asked Kagome-chan to put on for me. At least she still had all her programs backed up on her.harddrive? It's so weird referring to her like a computer.  
  
The two came back, Kagome-chan panting and still holding up the vase. Along the way she had lost the katana to the wall.  
  
"Who are you, hentai-san?" she asked through pants.  
  
He came up close to her and she held the vase up over her head.  
  
I looked away as he did his business. A kiss to the mouth and she was all his. "Get a rooom, Iinuyasha."  
  
"Okay." He said between kisses.  
  
And they were gone, through my window.  
  
"Now.who's gonna clean this up?" I sighed and smacked my hand to my forehead. "Those two."  
  
*--*--*  
  
They had taunted me and I couldn't resist the temptation. I unlocked "the Drawer" and pulled out it's contents, a lighter, and the tossed away the last shred of my patch off my arm. Right now it was only a little smoke. Shit, I'm on the rode to hell again.  
  
*--*--*--*  
  
What's Miro-kun doin?? Well, I'll tell you it won't be very pretty from now on. So keep up!!  
  
Kag-chan/Inu-kun's relationship is gonna go for a soar. All I wanna know is who wants a monkey wrench in what they have going or if you want them to get married asap. Well.if you've read the A/N then you get to choose what comes next!!  
  
Anyway, Next chapter:  
  
Chapter 7: Problems of the Past 


	7. Chapter 7: Problems of the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co.  
  
*--*--*  
  
Chapter 7: Problems of the Past  
  
Sango stared at her palm, a small medallion resting in it; she stared up at the laid-back senior high school student.  
  
"So.what's this for?" Sango asked.  
  
The girl took a drag on her cigarette and tapped the end on the edge of a chrome ashtray. She then flipped her hand in a gesture saying 'What-do-you- think?' "It's to reset little miss maid." The girls said, blowing smoke from the corner of her mouth.  
  
Normally Sango didn't like to deal with the delinquents but then again, after all the expulsions she and Kagome had gone through, they would be considered delinquents as well, right?  
  
Sango stared back down at the plain medallion in her hand. "But.I don't want to.reset her. Wouldn't that delete all her programming? Her personality? Her.Kagome-chan-ness?" Sango asked with feeling.  
  
"Whatever. I was just sent by Fuyueki-sama. The boss's got connections with Higurashi-sama. Plus I got nothin' better to do." The girl leaned forward, dropping her cigarette. "But listen here, Sango-san, if you wanna get involved with the Houshi-sama, then you better keep your back straight, you got it?" she warned.  
  
Sango was taken aback for a second. She had totally forgotten about the Houshi since the Kagome situation. "Wh-what are you talking about?" she stammered as she stood from her chair.  
  
"The houshi-sama's bad news, girl, he's not the right.kind for you." She said as she sat back into her chair.  
  
Sango stared at the girl. Her reputation as a messenger for the darkest gang in Tokyo was well known. Tsuyuki. That's all people knew her by and that's all she'd be called as. She had short black hair up to her cheeks and layered down her back and a heavy make-up covered face. She wasn't ugly except for that deep scar that ran along her jawbone.  
  
"Thank you." Sango bowed slightly and walked out the door as well as she could, trying not to stumble.  
  
*--*--*  
  
Miroku stared at his hands, one held a thick cigarette: weed. The other held a small package of white powder. He stared at his shaking hands and threw them down, then scrambled toward his phone next to his bed. He dialed the number he knew so well and when Kagome picked up he was more then happy to toss the drugs across the room and talk to her.  
  
"Hello?" her soft voice answered on the other end.  
  
"K-Kagome-sama, I.I need you to call S-Sango for me." He was shaking, possible symptoms of OD.  
  
"Uh.alright.who is this?" she asked softly.  
  
Miroku looked puzzled for a moment. "It's Miroku! Houshi-sama!" he heard someone whisper in the background.  
  
"Uh.okay.I'll call her for you, Miroku houshi-sama." And with that she hung up.  
  
Miroku stared at the phone for a second before replacing it on its hook. He looked over at the contents on the floor, then "The Drawer" which was now hanging out of his desk.  
  
He picked it up, shifted through the almost overflowing contents until he found a key. The drawer below, dubbed "The Drawer 2" contained counterfeit coins and bills and a lone phone number.  
  
"Fuyuki'll be glad to see me, I guess." He muttered as he pulled out the phone number and pocketed it before leaving staring at his phone for the call he so desirably wished to get.  
  
*--*--*  
  
Sango arrived home to meet the tackle of her brother Kohaku.  
  
"Sango, Kagome called and said for you to call some Houshi guy at this number. He held up his hand, which was scribbled over about a million times except for a scrunched up line of numbers at the bottom. Sango grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him into her room, copying the number onto paper before shooing him out of her room and closing and locking the door.  
  
She then jumped over to her cell phone and dialed the number in her notebook. After one half of a ring the phone picked up.  
  
"Hello? Houshi-sama?" Sango asked hopefully.  
  
"Y-yeah.Sango." His voice sounded awful.  
  
Sango held the phone tight. "What's the matter with you? Are you sick or something? You sound awful. Are you playing a game on me, because if you are I don't like it." She said quickly, almost shouting into the phone.  
  
"Uh.S-Sango.can I meet you at.4th Avenue Café?" he asked.  
  
Sango could tell his hands were shaking. She panicked. "Uh.okay? Now's okay?"  
  
"Sure." He said.  
  
"I'll see you in a few minutes, okay?" she got ready to hang up.  
  
"And Sango?"  
  
Sango paused. "Yes?"  
  
"Please don't hate me after this." And he hung up.  
  
*--*--*  
  
Sango walked quickly through the busy streets of Tokyo, knocking over a few young kids, old men who yelled for assistance, and mothers who were trying to strap in the children into strollers. She made it to the Café and barged in, passed the waitress who was about to ask how many she was with and slid into the seat right across the ducking Houshi.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, pushing down his menu he had been concealing himself with and staring him full in the face.  
  
He looked as awful as he sounded. His face was clawed at, his eyes looked glassy and out of it, he was shaking.  
  
"Houshi-sama.you."  
  
He grabbed Sango's hands. "I'm sorry Sango but.I can't date you anymore. I d-don't want to.h-hurt you." He looked down.  
  
"Houshi-sama."  
  
*--*--*  
  
"Okay, I'll plug in this here, and this here.then plug that under here.and- are you watching boy! This is how you implant her memory! If you're ever going to marry her you better know this stuff." Kagome's father yelled at Inuyasha as he watched her father pulled her shirt down.  
  
"Yeah.I have to put it.there?" he asked, almost drooling.  
  
"Yes, then over here. The most important parts are the wrists. Those are her main external ports that receive any data and filters it so she can't receive any viruses."  
  
Inuyasha snapped at the last word. "Then if it wasn't a virus that wiped her memory.what was it?"  
  
"Honestly I don't know."  
  
"You're the mad rich scientist! You should know!" Inuyasha yelled. "If she ever loses her memory again she may not be able to get it back!"  
  
"Calm yourself, boy." Mr. Higurashi said as he plugged in a silver wire to the back of Kagome's neck. "I back up her memories every week."  
  
"Oh." Inuyasha stared at the ground. "But still."  
  
"No need to get bent outta shape, kid. Hand me that bottle." He ordered, pointing to a chrome bottle with chicken scratch writing on a white piece of tape: a label Inuyasha guessed.  
  
Inuyasha complied, shaking the bottle a bit before receiving an angry yell from Mr. Higurashi.  
  
"That's her memory! Don't shake it!" he yelled and snatched the bottled from Inuyasha's hands, further shaking the bottles contents.  
  
He inserted the needle end of the chrome bottle into the open silver port on Kagome's left wrist. He shook the bottle a bit, hit the end and then pulled the long needle-which had been buried all the way into her arm-out of her arm and threw it into a wastebasket next to a large card filled with beeping heart monitors and a computer showing jumbled numbers.  
  
Mr. Higurashi stood, wiping his jacket and pushing the computer cart away toward the other side of the large laboratory. "Son-in-law! If you wanna marry her ask me first! I may not comply!" then he was gone, like he poofed away with magic.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes then averted his attention back to his girlfriend lying on the operation table.  
  
"So.you'll remember everything, eh?" He muttered to himself as he pushed a few stray locks of hair away from her face. "A computer, huh? No wonder you're so perfect." He added sadly as he kissed her forehead and leaned his head against her arm.  
  
*--*--*  
  
Kagome and Sango walked through the park, the trees covering them. Kagome closed her umbrella. She stared up at the sky, glossy curls framing her face. "I hope you asks me."  
  
"Don't' worry." Sango stared at the ground, her friends beauty making her feel depressed. "He will."  
  
"Sango-chan." Kagome draped her arm around her best friends shoulders, leaning her head on the taller girl's shoulder. "You'll find Mr. Right. Someday. I'll help you, I promise."  
  
"I won't even let you try." Sango mumbled.  
  
"And why not?" Kagome said, pulling away and looking offended.  
  
"Because." Sango skipped ahead. "You'll find me a snob in your snobbish little town filled with snobs." She smiled at her fuming friend.  
  
Sango stared down at her hands. Why'd I think of that now? My Mr. Right? She looked up at Miroku again.  
  
"But why.Miroku.-san?" she felt it right to use his name more properly.  
  
Miroku stared down at her hands once more. "You too.wonderful for me. I can't harm such a wonderful woman as you with my own habits and problems. I just.don't think I want to hurt you, Fuatari-san."  
  
Oh no! He used.my last name! Sango thought, panicked. "Please, you can call me Sango." She said. I'm despite.  
  
"It wouldn't be right."  
  
Sango grabbed his hand. "Please, tell me what's the matter?!" she almost yelled. Damn this guy! I'd never do this for anyone other then Kagome or Inuyasha.so why does he make me feel.  
  
"I." he paused as he saw her eyes in conflict. Right then he knew he had to tell her. "Fuatari-san.I'm a mess. I don't know how to say this but." he stopped again and pulled out something from his pocket, carefully putting up the menu and covering the items he had brandished.  
  
Sango gasped. Cocaine, marijuana, cigarettes, weed, you name it, he had a sample of it. There was a phone number amongst the items. One Sango wished very much to know whose.  
  
"I.had a bad family past. I was."  
  
"You do drugs?" Sango asked as calmly as she could. "So that's why Tsuyuki- san told me to stay away from you."  
  
"Please Sango." he pleaded.  
  
"And why didn't you tell me about? Before you OD'd and came to break up with me for it! Why didn't you tell me earlier! I could've helped her instead of you almost killing yourself!" she stood now.  
  
"Please be quiet Sango." He pleaded, ducking down more. He skillfully swiped the drugs into his pocket.  
  
"And right when I thought you were my Mr. Right!" she yelled, pointing an accusing finger at him. "If I see you ever again, I'll rip your OD'd head off your shoulders and use it as a hood ornament!" she turned, knocking over her chair and storming out of the café.  
  
*--*--*  
  
Sango cried silently into her pillow, wishing to call Kagome or Inuyasha or even her grandma! Anyone but her parents. They had told her he was bad news. After they had heard his name they told her to stay away from him. But Sango thought, since he was a Houshi he wouldn't be harmful, right? Well to hell with that suggestion!  
  
Finally getting her courage and regaining her composure she dialed her best friends phone number. Kagome immediately picked up, her usually peppy voice saying, "Mushi Mushi?"  
  
"Kagome-chan! Come over right now!" she almost sobbed into the phone, her best friends voice triggering something in her. After the two hung up and Kagome had agreed to come over, Sango rolled over on her bed and stared at the wall. Feeling around for something under her pillow she pulled out the "Need Help Becoming a Man!" card.  
  
"I wish I really was a man.it's easier to live with, I bet."  
  
*  
  
REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!  
  
*--*--*--*  
  
So.drama kicking in yet? I hope I get more reviews!! Review!! Review!! Review!! If you don't review I'll refuse to update!!  
  
I wanna know how many people are actually reading my story!! PLEASE????!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!!  
  
Anyway, on top of that my parents are getting a divorce, I have about 3 or 4 cavities, and I almost got suspended for punching some girls at school. My school, by the way, is targeted for numerous fire attacks. 2 which happened yesterday. Plus our town is filled with snow, with more to COME!! I can't wait!!  
  
Anyway, remember REVIEWS MAKE MY MIND TINKER!! NO REVIEWS AND NO UPPDATES!!!  
  
You understand?  
  
Okay.so.yea.I'd appreciate comments other then "I can't wait for an update!!" or "Wow!" but if you don't like to review this words are all that I really wanna hear. That you love my story and that you wish for it to continue.  
  
My dream is to have a successful story with over 1000+ reviews.I know.quit dreaming.but 100+ is good enough for me, okay? So please try and review for me, okay? Okay? OKAY???!!  
  
If you notice that my grammar, spelling, and other weird things are screwed up in my chapters please tell me what to correct. Sometimes I don't use spell-check and it sounds and looks AWFUL!! So please do so.please??  
  
So.remember, review, Review, REview, REView, REVIew, REVIEw, REVIEW!!!  
  
JA NA, MINNA!!  
  
-MM  
  
Next chapter:  
  
Chapter 8: Mr. Right Turned Left 


	8. Chapter 8: Mr Right Turned Left

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-chan and co.oh well, let's shoot for Ranma.  
  
*--*--*  
  
Chapter 8: Mr. Right Turned Left  
  
". . .and then he said, "I'm sorry Sango but. . .I can't date you anymore. I d-don't want to. . .h-hurt you." And then he showed me drugs and. . .Oh, Kagome-chan! I hate all men!" Sango wailed as she hugged her best friend tightly.  
  
Kagome stroked her friends hair through the story. Motherly guidance was what she thought Sango needed and she gave, happily.  
  
"Now. . .did he try to give them to you?" she asked calmly.  
  
"Of course not! He said he didn't want to hurt me!" Sango yelled as she pushed away and wiped away her tears. "But I'll never date another man, never again! I don't want to go through this kind of pain!" she growled.  
  
"You're in pain?" Kagome asked as she walked over to the window and leaned against the sill, looking out over the city from the top room in Sango's three story house. "but you've never felt pain like I have, Sango-chan."  
  
Sango wiped the last of her tears away on her sleeves and stared at her friend. "Kagome-chan. . ."  
  
"Do you think. . .it'll be soon?" Kagome asked, looking down at her hands for a second before smiling and turning her head toward Sango.  
  
"Uh. . .oh course! He was so considering it when you lost your memory." Sango was relieved to exit the issue of the houshi. She knelt next to her best friend, both leaning against each other and putting their arms around their shoulders.  
  
"But.I'm scared, Sango-chan, I'm scared. What if. . .she comes again." Kagome said so softly and calmly that Sango almost missed the plead in her best friends voice.  
  
"Who's she?" Sango asked.  
  
"The one the shut me down at the concert and the one that wiped my out. I don't want to know her anymore and for a while. . .I was glad. . ." Kagome's voice was so quiet Sango had to strain to hear passed the mumble she heard. "I was glad she erased my memory. . .even for that little time. Because. . ." she as getting choked up.  
  
*--*--*  
  
I walked down the street, carrying three bags for dinner and a larger burden on my shoulders. I had found this burden after Kagome had left, and no it's not an object or person.  
  
"Who could 'she' be?" I asked myself out loud. "Kagome is so vague." I sighed.  
  
"Look at that girl. Is she schizophrenic? Don't make eye contact." People said around me.  
  
I blinked and looked around and noticed all the eyes looking but not looking at me. Man did it freak me out!  
  
I jogged most of the way toward my home and slowed by the all purpose recreational gym. The door was open because it was a warm day today. I could see gymnastics and kendo.  
  
I walked toward the gym, curiosity getting the better of me. I peeked into the room, looking around and finally spotting the whole kendo club. They were marvelous in a matter of skills and each was in time and step with the other.  
  
I was amazed and drawn into their movements that I didn't notice the body hovering over my back. Finally, a large hand clamped on my shoulder and, out of self-defense I clamped down on it and flipped whoever it was over my shoulder and onto the gym floor.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I give!" the man cried as e scrambled away.  
  
I stopped my anger rage and looked the man up and down (spy like though!). He wore his hair in a stubby high ponytail and his face was unshaven giving him a gruff look. He wore a leopard-patterned bandana around his forehead and he looked like he had just been working out. He wore baggy black sweatpants and. . .nothing else.  
  
I stuttered which was pretty common for me around hot looking guys (like this one or. . .houshi-sama).  
  
He stood and wiped himself off. "Anyway, I saw your interest in the kendo club. Would you like to join?!" he seemed to pounce on me and I think he did because I was on the ground with him over me.  
  
"A-are you begging for money?" I asked, incredulously.  
  
"Uh.not really." He stood away from me, letting me stand. "But our club isn't doing too good. And you look like you have a lot of tension in those shoulders. This may help you." He was right. I had been accumulating tension in my upper body. I rolled my shoulders subconsciously and looked at the practicing kendo club. I thought about it, houshi-sama, Kagome-chan, Inuyasha, my brother, my family, and then the kendo club. Doing something productive may clear my mind. Especially of Houshi-sama  
  
"I'll join. How much does it cost?" I asked, knowing the price would be more then a little pocket change.  
  
"No charge. It's open to everyone." The guy said as he started to walk toward the group.  
  
"Koiji-kun! Where have you been!" one of the gymnasts draped herself all over him. "You know not to go working out without me! I'm supposed to spot you, y'know."  
  
I was almost jealous. That skimpy girl with highlights in her hair and a leotard on didn't deserve such a lovely specimen as him.  
  
"Leggo of me, Miki, you're gettin' all touchy-feely again." He said as he walked toward the bleachers on the far end of the gym. He wiped his face on a towel and I watched as he took his hair out, letting it fall to his shoulers. I think that's the length of houshi-sama's hair. Ahh!! I'm doing it again!!  
  
*--*--*  
  
So the kendo instructor told me how to hold a shinai, how to move my arms and all that stuff, and by then end of class I was able to beat half of the class without even thinking of how I was moving my arms. I was exahausted but the practice had done the trick. I felt much better.  
  
"Oi! Fuatari-san!" one of the other kendo students called over to me.  
  
I was toweling down my face and chest after practice and had only my undershirt on. "What?!" I called over, slipping on my red sweatshirt I had been wearing. I turned toward them.  
  
"You did pretty good today. You wanna spar?" said one. I forgot his name but he beat me. "You don't gotta change, just get a bokken and we can duke it out right here." He said as he stood. He looked like houshi-sama. . .but then again. . .just about every guy looks like houshi-sama to me now.  
  
"Uh. . .sure." I said as I turned toward my grocery bags. I didn't have anything that could spoil in it so I hadn't taken it home. My bokken was in the bag with the bread. It had cost me all the money in my pockets but I got it.  
  
I faced off with the houshi-sama look-alike and swallowed. I've never really fought with a. . .bokken. I must hurt more then a shinai if it pokes you in the eye, I thought. C'mon, they looked like friggen swords with dull tips!  
  
The guy was wearing black shorts that came up to his knees, they were sweat pant material and had orange pockets on the sides. He took off his white "Wife-beater" (A/N: you all probably know what it is. If you don't it's like a tank top only really thin. You usually wear it when your working out or something.) and damn did he have muscles!  
  
I blushed alittle and shook my head, my hair, which was in a high ponytail, flopping around. "Ready?!" I called.  
  
"Right." He smirked and I knew right then and there that I shouldn't've taken his battle invitation.  
  
*--*--*  
  
"Oww!" I cried as I poked another bruise on my face. "You didn't have to go all out." I whined.  
  
Yuu laughed. "You did good, girl, better start workin' on your blocking though. Can't win a battle if your always dodging. "But I wanna know. . .whats with all the grunts?" he asked as he sat next to me, wiping his face on my towel. I ignored it and stared at him.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked, but I knew perfectly well what he was talking about.  
  
"Well, I was watching you before you came to class. You seemed kinda bummed out. And while you were beating the other kids you didn't have a very pleasant look on your face."  
  
It was showing, I thought and panicked. "I. . .uh. . ."  
  
"What'd ya do, break up with your boyfriend or sumthing?" he said absent mindedly.  
  
"Yes!" I growled through gritted teeth. I had him in the air in an instant. "You get it! Me dumped me! All because he's a retarded OD'd idiot who only cared about. . .me. . ." I came to a realization. Houshi-sama wasn't being selfish. He was only trying to protect me. I guess that's what he was saying.  
  
"So. . .he left you for his drugs?" Yuu asked as I let him slide down the wall. He seemed unaffected by my outburst and how I had slammed his head against the lockers in the locker-room.  
  
""My Mr. Right. . .turned left." I muttered as I flopped down on the bench next to him, once again. I guess I hadn't heard how funny it sounded because Yuu stated cracking up.  
  
"You're one funny girl, Fuatari-san!" he said and wiped tears from his eyes. "If you're lonely I could always go out with you, I don't mind being a back-up."  
  
I stared at him. Yuu was sweet, sweeter then his grammar let on. "Okay, Yuu- kun, I'll go out with you." I shook his hand and I knew this was going to be fun.  
  
*--*--*  
  
"Wow, a new one already?" Kagome-chan asked from the other side of the phoneline. "Damn you pick up guys faster then me! I guess your not such an old fuddy-duddy like I thought you were."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I growled.  
  
"Kag, your such a bitch somethings. "I heard Inuyasha's voice in the background.  
  
"Shut up, you jerk." She growled at him.  
  
"I'll yank your wire!" he yelled.  
  
"Just you try it! And finish the dishes! I want dinner!"  
  
Kagome-chan can be a bitch at times. But I was glad the two of them were fighting like normal.  
  
"You want me to come over there and give you one four?!" she continued threatening him.  
  
"I'll clean your mouth out with the dishes." Inuyasha countered.  
  
"Ugh!! You piss me off sometimes!" Kagome-chan growled and I heard the door slam.  
  
"Bitchy robot!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Kagome-chan ignored him. "So. . .Sango-chan. . .whens the date?" she asked finally.  
  
"Tomorrow. I need you to come over. Bring your Glamour magazines and do my hair, make-up, the works."  
  
"You wanna go shopping again?" Kagome-chan asked hopefully.  
  
"I don't think so, Kag-chan." I said.  
  
"Aww. . .no fair. Daddy hasn't let me go anywhere! He's been running all these back-up tests and stuff, I can't even study!"  
  
"Who would want to?" I muttered as I picked at one of my fingernails. "But a good thing is I got my highest grade last week."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, a 12."  
  
"Oh, I got a 6." Kagome-chan laughed. "But I had to do a memory analysis all that week so I couldn't study and my brain was scrambled."  
  
"I remember, you tripped over the bench and fell into the pond." I said and laughed as well.  
  
"Wait!" I jumped at her sudden outburst.  
  
"What?!" I said, panicked.  
  
"You got off topic on purpose didn't you?" Kagome-chan interrogated. "What's up, are you scared I might find out something you don't want me to? Did you do something with him? Where were on the night of January 12th?"  
  
I laughed. "Kag-chan, you got a twisted mind. Anyway, come over and we'll look through your magazines."  
  
"'Kay." And we hung up. I sighed and stared at the wall opposite my bed. There hung my Hiraikotsu, my training weapon from our village in Kyoto. Under it was a new addition: my bokken and a small picture of my dear Houshi-sama. . .with my brothers darks through his eyes and heart.  
  
I hated him!! Keyword hated. You'll see, I'll despise him after this date.  
  
*--*--*--*  
  
So a new chapter!! Are people pissed at me yet? Oh well, it's my fault. I've been having family probs.  
  
So Sango-chan's got a new catch. Let's see how this goes! Tee hee!!  
  
Next chapter:  
  
Chapter 9: A New Mr. Right, and Super Balls 


	9. Chapter 9: A New Mr Right and Superballs

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu and co...  
  


* * *

  
Chapter 9: A New Mr. Right, and Super Balls  
  
Sango's POV  
  
I wasn't too sure having Kagome-chan do my hair was such a good idea. For one thing, I didn't like curls, and another thing, I didn't like curls. That probably explains only 1/4 of my pain. The rest was. . .how much the woman pulled. Now, I noticed that after every appointment Kagome-chan had with this woman her face looked a little pulled back, but I had never experienced the cause of the face-pull-back-ing.  
  
So I was ready to rip the black apron thing that keeps the hair she cuts off from falling down your shirt and Kagome-chan was just sitting there, reading a magazine (Rolling Stones) and holding her designer purse under her arm, her ballet shoes around her neck and down her back and a duffle bag filled with her equipment. My bag was next to hers, with my kendo uniform and bokken, which I had polished all last night.  
  
My hair, which was currently being pulled, twisted, and burnt to form round curls, was sizzling from the heat and I thought my hair was about to turn into burnt noodles. Kagome-chan's hair never smelled burnt after her hair appointments.  
  
But then I was turned to look into the mirror, facing my style-to-be. They weren't big curls, but close to the ones that Kagome-chan usually wore when she was in a ballet recital.  
  
I stared at myself for a minute. I wasn't sure is it was me, some girl with my face, or a clone with curly hair. I looked like a girl straight out of one of Kagome-chan's InStyle magazines, and that's saying a lot.  
  
"You look marvelous." Kagome-chan said as she came over and studied my hair. "You did well, Tsubaki-chan, arigato."  
  
"Yep." Tsubaki said in a bored voice. "I'll double next time, she had too many spilt ends."  
  
"You cut off. . .a lot. . ." Kagome-chan muttered. I hadn't really heard what she had said because I was marveling at Tsubaki-san's wonderful job. But then it clicked and noticed the new, ehem, length it was at.  
  
Shoulder. . .I couldn't believe it. Shoulder length. Now. . .I couldn't wear it in a high ponytail with my hair falling to my back still. It would be a stubby little ponytail that has pokey ends.  
  
I felt my hair for a moment then studied the style Tsubaki-san had put it in. Curls framed my face but the rest of my hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. It looked good and that's all the mattered. . .I guess. . .  
  


* * *

  
I couldn't wait. I was going to meet Yuu at Furui Café, and then we'll improvise from there. Maybe go out for some lunch and so on.  
  
But my excitement came to halt as Kagome-chan cleared her throat. "Uh. . .Sango-chan. . .I think you might want to see this." She said quietly.  
  
I walked over to the window, almost hoping that Yuu was standing out there, coming to pick me up instead of meeting.  
  
But I was totally wrong. It wasn't Yuu at all, but the man I had been running away from for a week already. Houshi-sama.  
  
I stared down at his upturned face, my eyes wide.  
  
Kagome-chan stared at me and I could tell she was angry.  
  
"Miroku-sama how dare you!!" she yelled as she pulled off her shoe and through it down. He dodged.  
  
She growled and clenched her fists. Wires shot out of her wrists, wrapping around him and pulling his upward.  
  
"Kagome-chan, stop it." I said quietly. I didn't really want her to stop. For all I cared she could've killed him after what he did to me.  
  
Kagome-chan brought him closer so he was sitting on the windowsill.  
  
"Get off." I pushed him but Kagome held him still.  
  
I turned around angrily. The man I had been trying to avoid and forget about was sitting right there on my windowsill!!  
  
"Sango. . ." he said softly. "I'm sorry."  
  
"I see your alive and well, Houshi-sama." I said, not meeting his eye. "No more incidents with ODing and drugs?"  
  
"It's not your fault I started up again. It's the situations at. . ."  
  
". . .his home." Kagome-chan finished for him.  
  
"Kagome-chan!" I glared at her.  
  
"He's sick, Sango-chan--."  
  
"Yeah, in the head!"  
  
"—and his family isn't any help. I've seen how they act, those French speaking women. They treat him like a toy and have their pleasures whenever they want."  
  
Now I was crouched down next to Kagome-chan, getting the scoop.  
  
"Excuse me!" Houshi-sama yelled.  
  
"Sorry. . ." Kagome-chan muttered. The wires in her wrists slinked back into their spots and she stood up once again, brushing off her skirt. "I'll leave you two. Don't kill anyone, Sango-chan." She winked and left the room.  
  
And then I felt uncomfortable.  
  


* * *

  
I waited outside Furui Café for Yuu. He came right on time and smiled at me. I wasn't excited anymore but I didn't let it show. I smiled back at him and linked my arm with his as he chattered to me. And to tell you the truth I didn't hear a word he was saying.  
  
"Is something wrong, Sango?" Yuu asked.  
  
Ah, I thought happily, first name basis!  
  
"Nothing, Yuu, I'm just thinking." Die Houshi-sama!!  
  
I smiled a fake smile and I hoped it wasn't too transparent. But Yuu was so dense he didn't seem to notice.  
  
As we continued to walk through the park (I had just found out after he had asked me what was wrong) I continued to stare at my feet, remembering the awkward conversation Houshi-sama and myself had.  
  
"So. . .do you like Kendo, Sango?" Yuu asked.  
  
"yes, very much."  
  
"You're very good at it."  
  
"Is that so. . ."  
  
"And I think I'd like to go up against you once again."  
  
"Right. . ."  
  
"And I'm guessing your just humoring me because I'm being a fill in for your ex."  
  
"That's great."  
  
Oops. . . "Yuu. . ."  
  
"It's alright Sango, I don't mind."  
  
"Yuu. . .I'm really sorry. I'm glad I'm here with you. It relieves me of—eh?!"  
  
I couldn't finish my apology. You wanna know why?  
  
A large yellow super ball had just bounced into Yuu's mouth.  
  
"Mmmmph!!" he cried out.  
  
"I-Is it stuck?" I asked as I stared at it closely. "Looks like it. Where the heck did it come from?" I looked around.  
  
Which might not have been just a good idea, cause I got a big red super ball lunged into my eye.  
  
"Are you alright, Sango?" Yuu came over to me, holding his chin. The super balls were very large so I could understand, maybe it had cracked his jaw.  
  
"yea, I'm fine."  
  
"GET OUT!!" a high voice yelled.  
  
I snapped my gave to the playground slide where a small boy with red hair sat, had face dirty and his clothes torn. He held a remote control and large super balls, all different colors, were hovering around him, emitting electricity whenever they came close to him.  
  
"I said: GET OUT!!" he yelled as he pushed the red button on his controller. The super balls came forward at excruciating speeds and attacked.  
  
"Damn. . .kid!!" Sango yelled as she dodged the quick attacks of the super balls. Glad I was a youkai taijiya back in Kyoto, she thought triumphantly as she dodged 5 at a time in different directions, I would've been lying on the ground crying like Yuu is right now—  
  
"Yuu!!" I yelled, finally noticing that he was having a harder time protecting himself then I had.  
  
I sighed as I stopped moving and the super balls backed off, heading toward Yuu.  
  
I pulled out my bokken that I carried around with me everywhere.  
  
"Yuu! Catch!!" I yelled, throwing my wooden bokken toward him.  
  
He caught it and the magic started. His skills at kendo was even more impressive then his resemblance to Houshi-sama.  
  
Mental kick in the eye for that one!!  
  


* * *

  
(Other POV)  
  
"Ne."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You think Sango-chan's alright?"  
  
"Why wouldn't she be?"  
  
"She's mentally unstable."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"And she's just met with her ex-Mr. Right. I'd be pretty teared up with I had to go on a date after that kind of encounter."  
  
"Right."  
  
"I mean, she isn't as mentally powerful as I am but she's got enough strength to go on."  
  
"That's okay."  
  
"And you're not listening to me are you?"  
  
"Great!"  
  
"INUYASHA!! Go to hell!!"  
  


* * *

  
(Sango-chan's POV)  
  
After the super balls had ceased to attack I went to Yuu's side.  
  
"Are you alright, Yuu? You're hurt all over." I took back my bokken before putting my around his shoulders.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine." He said and smiled up at me.  
  
And my heart leaped. It was like being asked out by Houshi-sama once again. That feeling was so strong.  
  
"C-could you be. . .my. . ." Mr. Right? I couldn't' finish my sentence outloud. No way!! No way was some *man* gonna take advantage of me if I said my true feelings.  
  
"Sango. . ."  
  
"UGH!! Get out of my PARK!!!" Uh-oh, the crazed kid was still there.  
  
He came over to us and he was almost as tall as us while we sat on the ground.  
  
He wore blue overalls and a shirt that looked like it wad once red. His green eyes were frightening. His red hair looked almost orange and it was tied back with a blue bow.  
  
"Who the hell are you, kid?" Can you tell I don't like kids?  
  
"I'm Shippou." He said as he held his controller tight. "Who," he lifted a gun from his pocket to my forehead, "are you?"  
  
"Uh. . ."  
  
Now I REALLY hated kids!!  
  


* * *

  
Sorry for the shirt chapter AND long not updating time. A lot's been happening. My father almost died, my parents have been fighting and getting a divorce, and I'm battling with my raging girlish emotions, really bad.  
  
I hope you didn't hate this chapter, and I appreciate the reviews.  
  
So onto the next chapter and I promise it'll come out sooner.  
  
Next chapter:  
  
Chapter 10: I Can't Take It Anymore 


	10. Chapter 10: A Revival Grope

Disclaimer: I don't own em!!  
  
A/N: Thank you Aamalie for the review. My ONLY review. But what the hell, I hope people are actually reading and enjoying. I wonder, is it going the right way? Is there a plot enough? Are people finding mistakes and turning away, is there bad grammar, is there a few out of line statements, WHAT!! I wanna know!!  
  
But, Hey, I don't review so you don't have to either.  
  
And TWO updates in a row!! Yea!!! I think I might keep it up, I've gotten inspiration a bit, but this story isn't being much fun anymore since I don't have anyone telling me is it's good, bad, needs work on this. . .  
  
So here it is! Chapter 10!! I estimate about 4 or 5 more chapters to go, unless I want this to be a long story. . .hmm. . .  
  
*--*--*  
  
(General POV)  
  
Chapter 10: A Revival Grope  
  
"Ow. . ."  
  
"Are you alright, Yuu? That kid should've gotten a good kick to the head." Sango said angrily as she held onto Yuu's arm around her shoulder as he limped next to her. "I'm sorry, I was all distant and stuff, we didn't really have a great date."  
  
"It was horrible." He said sarcastically, surprising Sango, "I had fun, it was nice to see you outside your kendo uniform."  
  
Sango blushed and looked at the ground. "I don't usually dress this nicely, though."  
  
"Then I'll have to catch you sometime on the street." He smiled once again, making Sango blush harder.  
  
*--*--*  
  
(Sango-chan's POV)  
  
"HE WHAT?!" I almost screamed into the receiver of my home phone. "Kagome- chan, say it slower now."  
  
-He's shaking like he's having a seizer and he's got a bag in his hand. I don't know what's going on but I don't think it's good.- Kagome-chan repeated her first very jumbled statement slowly.  
  
I didn't even say goodbye. I dropped the phone and ran out the door.  
  
*--*--*  
  
I reached Houshi-sama's house. Kagome-chan and Inuyasha were standing outside of it. Inuyasha looking mad, Kagome-chan crying her eyes out. Ambulances were surrounding the area, police cars, people, and reporters. I don't even wanna know why this is important to the press, I thought grimly as I pushed my way through the crowds of people, punching whoever tried to pull me back.  
  
All the while I was thinking of him, why he had done it after I had specifically told him he better not, and why he would do this after he had apologized to me and I had said it was okay?  
  
I finally reached his apartment level and pushed through an even thicker and denser crowd of idiot people.  
  
"Got out of the friggen way!" I yelled, furious as people locked me out like a door and whispered like bees around me. I was seeing red.  
  
I lifted my hand to my back, pulled the bokken from my back and sliced it through the crowd. They moved after that. It was like the red sea parting for Moses.  
  
I finally reached the door. It was broken and in pieces on the ground. I stepped around them without a passing thought and stared right at the leather couch in the center of the room.  
  
Doctors were around him, muttering and crouching around Houshi-sama's resting place.  
  
I stepped forward out of anger and grabbed one's should and tossed him aside, he fly pretty far from the look on the doctor's face who sat next to me.  
  
"What are you doing, girl, please leave immediately." The doctor who seemed like the leader ordered as he glared at me. I paid him no mind.  
  
"What happened to him? IS he alright? How is he?!" I demanded as I tried to catch a glimpse of him face through the tight thicket of doctors, unfazed by my attack.  
  
"He's dead." Said a voice from the window.  
  
I whipped toward the unknown voice and almost screamed. There, floating in an opaque rubber ball was Shippou from the park. He was smirking and I could see sharp fangs protruding from his gums.  
  
"Wha-what do you mean he's dead?!" I yelled, stepping away from the small boy for fear I would knock him out the window to his death.  
  
"He swallowed his tongue and choked to death." Shippou said as he shrugged, then smiled as he narrowed his eyes (A/N: Just imagine him looking like Hakudoshi only with Shippou hair, and body.).  
  
"R-really?" I felt tears well up in my eyes but I didn't try to push them away.  
  
"No I'm just kidding." Shippou said as he laughed one short laugh. "You should've seen your face."  
  
He was being quiet. Maybe he didn't' want the doctors to see him. Maybe he didn't want to wake Houshi-sama. I doubt the latter.  
  
"Shippou, don't *do* that!" I whispered fiercely as I wiped away my tears.  
  
I went over to one of the doctors and asked politely if I could see him. I guess what they say is true: "Kindness receives Kindness" or something along those lines.  
  
I stared at him for the first time in days. I mean, I had just seen him but I had turned away and looked at the wall the whole time we had talked.  
  
He was as white as a sheet and waves of shivers ran over his body. He was stark naked but I didn't avert my eyes. He was deathly pale and his face was scrunched up in pain.  
  
I reached out to touch him but drew my hands back, curling my fingers away from him. "H-Houshi-sama. . ." he didn't answer. "Houshi-sama." I said louder.  
  
He didn't even twitch.  
  
"Houshi-sama, open your eyes, please."  
  
"Miss, please stand back." Said a doctor, he put his arm on her shoulder and tried to guide her away. "All we can do is wait until he is in the peaceful after life."  
  
I smacked his hand away. "You're a doctor! Help him!" I yelled, tears streaming like waterfalls down my cheeks.  
  
"There's nothing we can do. He's refused to move from the spot, no matter how many times we've tried to move him to the hospital. He's given up, and we will stay back and let him."  
  
"What kinda fucking doctor are you?!" I yelled, excuse my French. I clenched my fists tighter. I could just imagine the dramatic music blaring behind me.  
  
"Please calm down, Miss. . ."  
  
"Sango. . ."  
  
"Sango-san." The doctor finished, then looked over his shoulder.  
  
I didn't pay any attention to Shippou's smile, although I did see it. I was pissed and would kill anything that got in my way. Especially dumb-ass bastards of doctors that sat back and watched someone die.  
  
"Get out! Get out now!" Kagome-chan's voice yelled from the doorway.  
  
All the doctors turned toward her and I turned back to Houshi-sama, staring down at his hard white face and wishing he was greet me with his usual dashing smile. Look what one date and a few encounters has done to me!  
  
I got an idea. I looked over my shoulder to make sure Kagome-chan and the doctors weren't watching me. Kagome-chan was yelling and smacking the shit out of any of the doctors who tried to get near her and Inuyasha was just leaning against the broken doorframe with a smirk on his face.  
  
I turned back to the Pale-Faced-Houshi and grabbed his hand. "All guys love to feel women up. So one free cop, Houshi-sama, on the house."  
  
And I placed his hand on my breast, knowing the affects of one feel could do to a guy. He didn't stir much, but his hand did twitch and the hold upon my breast was his own.  
  
I pried it off and let it rest on my bottom where he most defiantly was revived.  
  
And he coped quite a long feel off from that one.  
  
A smacked him lightly and he pulled his hand away.  
  
"Houshi-sama?" I leaned over him once again, and held his hand. It was warmer but not by much.  
  
He opened one eye and smiled up at me. "Wassup, Sango?" he's voice was slurred.  
  
"Oh my god! I thought you died!" I cried through a whisper. I didn't want anyone to see me looking sentimental for this Houshi-sama.  
  
"I think I did. . ." he muttered. "Better try a higher dosage next time."  
  
I hit him upside the head for that one.  
  
"It was a joke! A Joke!" he cried out as I lifted my fist to hit him again.  
  
And then I looked down and blushed.  
  
He looked down as well. "Oh god, I've been skinny dipping in my sleep again, haven't I?"  
  
I hit him again, and he didn't get up for another hour after that one.  
  
*--*--*--*  
  
V~_^  
  
A/N: Sorry for the very long delay. I was having a very BIG writers block. But this came to me as I wrote, so if it's a bit confusing please bare it.  
  
I hope it was good!!! Hee hee!!!  
  
Plus I didn't edit it so if the grammar and such is really really bad just tell me in your review.  
  
Anyway, I'll update again, I left myself a pretty good start with this chapter, lots of possibilities.  
  
Also, Yuu isn't gone. Sango isn't going to run back to "Houshi-sama" because he tried to commit suicide. If it were me I would've stopped thinking about him after he told me he was doing drugs. No potheads in any of my relationships thank you.  
  
Also, I wanna know who wants more Inu/Kag fluff. I can do that, although this is a San/Miro fanfic. Tell me and I put it in!! Going once, twice. . .  
  
Anyway, next chapter:  
  
Chapter 11: The Groping Master is Back 


	11. Chapter 11: The Grope Master is Back

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co and to tell you the truth I'm quite glad I don't. Mail, fans, and deadlines, who wants those, would swarm me?  
  
A/N: I'm proud of the last chapter, I'm just a little mad that it was so short. . .this one will be longer. I'm starting it today (the day I posted chapter 10). So. . .yea. . .this will be a dark/light chapter, San/Yuu more stuff then San/Mir cause I gotta wrap up their relationship.  
  
So let's get on with it!!!  
  
*--*--*  
  
Chapter 11: The Grope Master is Back  
  
"I'm so glad he's back to himself. . .at least with the wisecracks he is." I said into the phone as I wrote in my journal and talked to Kagome-chan. "But he keeps calling me, trying to get a date and "work things out". I have a date with Yuu-kun tonight, so I can't very well cancel. What should I do, Kag-chan?"  
  
"GO, SANGO-CHAN!" she yelled through the receiver. I had to hold the earpiece away from my ear it was so loud.  
  
When I knew the coast was clear I held the phone to my ear again. "Alright, alright, Kagome-chan." I muttered. "But I have to end it with Yuu."  
  
"That's the only real solution. Anyway, how is Miroku-sama's mental state?" Kagome-chan asked, concern in her tone.  
  
I remembered that he had an almost insane episode where he was calling to his bucket. I didn't know why he wanted the bucket so I asked the next-door neighbor (we were in his apartment) is they had one. They did, I gave it to Houshi-sama, and he said: "Don't you know what a bucket's for?"  
  
It was a stupid question, and him saying it sounded even dumber. I just lied and said I did.  
  
After that I asked my father what it meant. He said, in what sense. I said, because he's addicted to drugs it might be connected. Father said it was for smoking pot. I was angry. I hadn't talked to him normally since.  
  
"He's. . .about to fall off the train, that's all I know. He's having these episodes and they freak me out." I said seriously. "If I have dinner with him he's always reaching into his pocket, I think for cigarettes, and when he pulls his hand out and it's empty he looks like he's going to cry."  
  
Kagome made a noise like she was going to laugh. I ignored it.  
  
"Just go, Sango-chan. I know the PERFECT place! Come to my recital." She said happily.  
  
"Another one? Don't you, like, have one every other day or something?" I muttered.  
  
"Basically. It's because the rich people love ballet, we bring it to them to make enough money to keep the school open." I could tell she was smiling. "Inuyasha got me something." BIG subject change.  
  
"What?" I asked, excited now.  
  
"I'll show you when you come to the recital. It was sooo romantic. But. . .y'know. . .he had to ruin it by making a really retarded remark, like "I only got it cause I saw in the window. Plus I could afford it." Now THAT pisses me off."  
  
We shared a laugh, continued out conversation for another hour until I had to go, said our goodbyes and hung up.  
  
"Oh Kagome-chan, you're so lucky." I whispered to myself as I fell backwards onto my light blue bead spread. "I wish I had a boyfriend like that." Something in my head was telling me, 'You do! It's Yuu! He's the nicest guy you've ever met.' I ignored that voice. It didn't seem sensible.  
  
Something about Yuu made me feel comfortable. And that isn't the way you're supposed to feel when you're on a date with a person you barely know. It was like he was a long lost friend.  
  
"I can't date him anymore." I whispered as I turned over and buried my face into my pillow. "It's like dating my brother."  
  
*--*--*  
  
"How about a show, Yuu?" I threw Kagome's idea at him while we ate lunch at Tetsuya's Ramen Café. He was quite all day, casting glances over his shoulder and giving me very nervous smiles. He had taken his hair out of its small ponytail, and now I felt less like I was having a date with Houshi-sama. His hair was up to his shoulders. I wondered if Houshi-sama's looked like that, Wavy and shiny and beautiful. I just wanted to run my fingers through it. Whenever he turned his head his hair would fly. I wished mine would do that, but mine, being in a high ponytail, it only moved like a snake.  
  
"Well?" I persisted. He wasn't paying attention and I was getting fed up with it.  
  
"Well what, Sango-san?" he asked absent-mindedly.  
  
"My best friend has a recital today, how bout he go?" I asked as I slurped on my soda and held my cheek in the palm of my hand.  
  
"Sure." He turned his head back from over his shoulder and smiled nervously, again.  
  
I rolled my eyes. He was really bad at hiding things. I knew he was watching out for someone. I guess his ex-girlfriend worked around her or something. Oh well, it's not Like I'm planning on going steady with the guy.  
  
"What about Kendo? We should practice. Your first tournament is coming up." He seemed to be back to his gullible, boring old self. I don't know what got into me but I wasn't feeling so great around him anymore. He wasn't my Mr. Right anymore, I could tell that. And now that Houshi-sama is off his habits—for a while anyway—I still consider him my secret Mr. Right.  
  
"Listen, Yuu. I gotta ask you something." I said, finally. I was sick and tired of stringing him along. I felt awful and I didn't like the way he was all jumpy.  
  
"I do too, Sango-san." He said, looking back at me then quickly averting his eyes to his ramen.  
  
'You go first." I hope he's breaking it off, I thought happily, clutching the table out of sheer excitement and anticipation.  
  
"Well. . .I. . ." he scratched his head and ran his fingers through his hair. It fell back into place as he let his hand fall to the table, scratching at it. ". . .I'm kind of. . .I. . .I have a. . .girlfriend." he whispered.  
  
I smiled, but quickly erased it as I masked my face with pain and sadness. "Oh. . .really?" I whispered, inside smiling widely and wanting to dance on the table right then and there.  
  
"Yes. And I think she found out about us." He looked up, pain in his eyes. "I just wanted to cheer you up, Sango-san! I didn't have any intention of falling in love with you." He said with tears in his eyes.  
  
I gasped quietly. I had thought of this.  
  
He grabbed my hand and walked around the table, leaning forward and capturing my lips in a very sweet, chaste kiss. It ended abruptly, almost as quickly as it started as he turned his head quickly and swallowed, wiping sweat from his brow.  
  
"Yuu. . .-kun." I hesitated in adding the ending part. I had always, up to now, called him Yuu, only occasionally thinking of calling him affectionately.  
  
I looked at my lap, blushing furiously, then looked up. . .and always choked on my spit.  
  
"Kagome-chan! Houshi-sama!" I yelled, pushing Yuu aside and stomping over to them. They were in a booth, their menu's up. The way I could tell it was them was because Kagome's arm, held out with a sort of antenna shooting out of her wrist, wires spitting from the bottom, up to the sleeve of her uniform.  
  
I glared at her then turned to Houshi-sama. He smiled nervously and waved.  
  
"You are. . .sooo gonna die, Kagome-chan!" I yelled but calmly just hit her upside the head.  
  
"See how flustered she is," Kagome whispered to Houshi-sama, "That means she didn't like that kiss. That Yuu guy doesn't know what he's doing."  
  
They both laughed. I mocked them and turned around, looking for Yuu.  
  
"He must be inexperienced. I know how that is. When Houjo-kun tried to kiss me it was all slobbery and he grabbed my butt." Kagome said in a conversational way to Houshi-sama.  
  
"The first girl I kissed was grabbing my crotch while I kissed her." Houshi- sama said as he thought.  
  
They laughed.  
  
My eye twitched. I couldn't believe my ears.  
  
"But, y'know, I didn't really mind. Just squeezed her back." He said and laughed.  
  
Kagome hit him. "You perv." She muttered.  
  
I decided I didn't want to listen to them and went to find Yuu. He had disappeared.  
  
*  
  
And I had found him, getting' low in an alley with some girl. I sighed and kicked a soup can at his head. So much for 'Falling in Love with me'. I patted my uniform skirt down at marched toward home. No need to be stomping around this place without anyone to go around with you.  
  
I got home to an empty house. I went to the kitchen, read the note my father left me:  
  
Sango,  
  
Dropped Kohaku off at the dentist, watched him get his teeth pulled. Taking him downtown to meet a friend, be back at 9 P.M  
  
-Pop  
  
I rolled me eyes and threw the note in the garbage, looked around the house for food, seeing that the only thing I had eaten at the Raman joint was soda. And you don't EAT soda.  
  
I went upstairs, closed the door to my room, shed my uniform and lied on my bed, in only my bra and underwear. I was tired and sad, for some reason. I didn't know why but I felt like someone had ripped a chunk out of my chest, preferably the heart area.  
  
I buried my face in my pillow and could feel the tears just wanting to jump out. I let them but didn't sob. Maybe it hurt too much to sob?  
  
I reached blindly for my cell phone, which I had placed on my nightstand before I had fallen onto my bed, and dialed any number that came to my mind. I needed a reassuring voice. But why would I call HIM if I needed a reassuring voice.  
  
"Hello Sango." Came his leathery voice.  
  
"Oh shit." I muttered as I got ready to hang up. "Go to hell, asshole." I muttered.  
  
"You know you wanna come over." He said.  
  
"Hell no you lecher." I said into the receiver, putting it back to my ear and deciding not to hang up just yet.  
  
"C'mon, you never come over!" he whined, losing his suaveness.  
  
"Houshi-sama, don't you have somewhere to be?" I was hinting at being at a shrine or something. Isn't that why I'm always calling him 'Houshi-sama'? Because he's a monk?  
  
"Oh, they fired me." He said carelessly.  
  
"What? Why?" I gasped.  
  
"Cause, I never went. Anyway, Sango, please??? Please come over! I'm lonely!" he whined again.  
  
I sighed. "Fine. Whatever. I'll be over in 5." And I hung up without a goodbye.  
  
*--*--*  
  
I walked to Houshi-sama's apartment. I had only been there once before, and now I know the route by heart.  
  
I rang the bell for his room, he answered, I asked to enter, he said yes, and I went up the many flights of stairs to his top floor apartment.  
  
I opened the door and smiled inwardly. My veneer of impatience always fell away as I saw him sitting on the couch reading a magazine with no shirt on. I blushed and closed the door.  
  
"I slammed his magazine down and glared at him, remembering something very angering.  
  
"What?" he jumped up form the couch and let me sit down.  
  
I pulled my hair out of the high ponytail it was held up in. I was getting a headache form it. I tied my hair loosely.  
  
"Houshi-sama, why did you go with Kagome-chan to spy on my and Yuu-kun?" I asked seriously.  
  
He looked away, avoiding my hard glare.  
  
"Because she asked me to." He said softly. "I'm sorry, Sango, if it hurt you."  
  
I almost fell for it. "Yeah. . .year sorry. Right." I looked somewhere other then his turned back. "Can we go out. . .again?" I asked, quietly, almost inaudibly, hoping he hadn't heard.  
  
There was a long stretch of silence, in that time I thought he hadn't heard. But he had. He turned, his face all serious.  
  
I bit my lip to keep from wanting to have a liplock with his.  
  
"Alright. When?" he asked and smiled his charming smile. It was light and not expected.  
  
"Now." I said quickly and pulled him pulled him from the couch, dragging him to the door.  
  
"Sango, wait! I gotta have a shirt on y'know!" he complained as he tried to stop me.  
  
"Show the whole world your toned abs, I don't care! I have to take you somewhere." I said as I opened the door, dragged him out, and let the door slam behind us.  
  
"What's all that racket!" an old woman complained.  
  
"I'm sorry Ms. Mitaka! It will never happen again!" Houshi-sama apologized over his shoulder as I dragged him down the stairs and out.  
  
Where I was pulling him, only my body knew. It pulled me and made me pull him. The direction: the park.  
  
*--*--*--*  
  
I didn't like this chapter. Did you? I thought of re-writing it but I read it and I think it'll be all right.  
  
So please REVIEW!  
  
The next chapter is quite a dozy.  
  
Next chapter:  
  
Chapter 12: Lip lock and an Angels Voice  
  
Aka: Chapter 12: Lip lock Under a Tree  
  
Aka: Chapter 12: An Angels Voice 


	12. Chapter 12: Lip lock Under a Tree

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and co. . .retard, who thinks I do?

**A/N:** Sorry for, like, no update forEVER! Here it is!!

--------  
**Hentai Luvin'  
Chapter 12: Lip lock Under a Tree **

"Sango, where. . .are. . .we. . .going?" Houshi-sama asked between pants as I tugged him through Tokyo Station and onto the train, pushing him into an empty seat and grabbing onto the pole as the train jolted forward.

I ignored his question and looked out the window, trying to play it cool, but actually hiding a crimson blush staining my cheeks and ears. I hoped he couldn't see it. _What was I thinking, _I thought frantically as I stared everywhere but at the man behind me, _what has gotten into me?_

"42nd street Toudai Station!" the speakers blared my destination and I motioned Houshi-sama to follow me. I was surprised that he did so without my having to drag him. I walked now, not in much of a rush since the park wasn't far. That was my destination, the park, to tell him my feelings, to tell him that I lo--

I shook my head. _No! I'm not going there to confess ANYTHING to him, _I mentally scolded myself as I slowed my pace and stared at the ground, my blush still burning an unsteady waver in my vision. _I'm simply going to the park to help him keep his mind off of his little problem. Oh god, what would Kagome-chan do in a situation like this?_

I knew what Kagome-chan would've done in a situation like this. She would've taken advantage of it, confessed her feelings, kissed her love with all her heart, then skip away like a young school girl, a blush down her neck and to her slightly-revealed chest. How did I know? I'd seen it, when she'd confessed to her boyfriend of 3 years, Inuyasha. He'd been stunned into silence and hadn't given her an answer until the next week after they had a big fight over what channel was better: MTV or MTV2.

I always had admired her boldness and deep down kind of hated her for her beauty, her ability to think on her feet, and her supernatural talent of being able to use the phone with her brain (because, of course, she had been computerized by her father). But my real, true, wish was to be able to speak with the man that I loved without being rude, manly, or shy.

"Sango?" Houshi-sama poked me on the shoulder, as I was just about to step onto the crosswalk to get to the park. I turned to him.

"Yes?" His eyes mesmerized me and caught me off guard because of my daydreaming.

"The sign says 'Do Not Walk'" he pointing to the red flashing sign with a large hand.

"Oh. . ." I had almost gotten myself killed! "Thank you. . ."

"Are you alright, Sango?" he asked, his eyes filled with concern as he pulled me away from the curb and toward the nearest building wall. He pressed my back against it and I could feel my arm tingling from his touch. His hands curled tighter around my arm as he stared at me intensely. I blushed harder at the close proximity. I felt ridiculous, getting all worked up over a guy. I had never acted in such a manor. . .ever.

I swallowed the lump that had rose to my throat and opened my mouth to speak but closed it abruptly as he started to lean in, wrapping his arms around my waist. I felt one warm hand on my bottom and that was it. I was trying with all my might to bite back all the rude, manly, pissed off remarks I could've thrown at him but as he squeezed I broke loose.

"You pervert!" I yelled as I punched him square in the nose and stomped away just as the light turned to 'Walk'. I hid myself in the crowd, my heart pounding fast. If just that little contact did this to me I could imagine what would happen to me when I confessed.

We reached the park quickly and I was at a sudden loss of what to do. I had never taken anyone (let alone a man) out somewhere. I didn't have a plan, I didn't know what I would do even if I _did_ have a plan because I was too nervous, and I was scared of his reaction.

He followed me as I led him through the park and seated myself on a randomly placed bench that sat in the center of a small picnic/field area with trees scattered every so often.

The sakura pedals danced around us as we stared into space. I suddenly felt like I was in a sappy romance movie.

I let my eyes cast a glance toward the man to my left. He was looking at a group of girls in the distance, their skirts too short and the wind picking up, revealing their underpants. He drooled.

"Houshi-sama!" I growled as I hit his arm.

He snapped out of his "trance" and smiled nervously at me. "Sango, dear, how do you expect me to keep my eyes from wandering if we aren't even engaged in an interesting conversation."

I swallowed. I had lost his interest? I was boring? Dammnit! I turned away from him, my hair falling over my shoulder. I had let it loose on this special occasion.

"Oh Sango, I didn't. . ." he sighed. I guess he knew my thoughts just by looking at my face. He draped an arm around my shoulders and I leaned my head against his shoulder. I closed my eyes and imagined us, years later, together. It wasn't a very pleasing picture: I was hitting him while he looked up some prostitutes skirt. . .but maybe that's how things should be. Right? Men are entitled to their own projects, even if it included hitting on every girl they saw. That's my Houshi-sama.

_My? What the hell am I thinking,_ I mentally scolded myself as I sat straight up, Houshi-sama's arm falling to my back. I stood and started to walk toward the nearest tree. Screw sitting down. Sitting down didn't give you the reward of looking in your. . .yeah. . .his eyes.

He followed me just as I predicted and as I leaned against the sakura tree I closed my eyes, ready to confess my bubbling emotions.

I felt his hand under my chin and I was instantly alert of how close his face was to mine, how close his body was to mine, how close my chest was to his (I could even feel his heartbeat, fast and nervous. . .which I hadn't expected).

"Sango. . ." he whispered, his face lowering to mine, "I have something. . .to tell you. . ." he said slowly. I felt his unoccupied arm slid past my cheek and he pushed my hair behind my ear before placing his hand against the tree. I guess it was his support or something.

I swallowed and held my eyes open, trying to keep them from widening any wider. "W-what did you. . .need t-to tell me?" I stammered.

He bit his lip and this was the first time I had seen Houshi-sama have a real conflict brewing in his eyes. "Sango. . .I. . .you know I care for you, right?" he stroked my jaw line and seemed to loosen up a bit as a nodded. "But. . .ever since I. . .y'know everything. . .my feelings for you have grown stronger." As was his courage as he continued, "and now I know what kind of man I am. Not just a skirt-casing teenager who just wants to get laid. Now I know that I have another side. A side that. . .wants you, Sango."

My heart was almost in my throat. I thought I was going to scream; from fright or excitement I don't know but I reached my hand and looped it around his neck, forcing his face towards mine.

"And all I want is you, Houshi-sama." Our lips met and I felt a spark of giddiness run through my body. Our first kiss hadn't felt like this, maybe because I hadn't felt as strongly as I did for him at this exact moment.

We parted our kissing just for air and in between that lapse I whispered those sacred words as I leaned my forehead against his.

"Houshi-sama," I said as I licked my lips, ready for another round of tongue battling kissing, "I love you."

He seemed surprised for a moment before kissing me softly for a moment and whispering against my lips. "I love you too, dear Sango."

During our little. . .ehem. . .passion-fest I failed to hear the rather distinct sound of clicking behind a row of bushes just behind "Our Tree".

------

**A/N:** I'm TERRIBLY sorry for the long wait, but I came back with a nice FLUFFY long-ish chappie! YEAH!! FUNNESS FOR ALL!! So. . .I hope you guys enjoyed it. I worked real hard on it. . .I mean I didn't delete anything out of it but I racked my brains a bunch and wrote most of it while I was watching The Ashlee Simpson Show.

What was that funky clicking? Who knows? ME! Cause I thought of IT!! BWAHAHAHA!

So I hope you understood this chappie. . .cause here comes a monkey-wrench in the next chapter!!

**Chapter 13: Black Mail! 25cents a Copy!**


End file.
